Yusei's Twin Sister
by Kicking Cherries
Summary: Yukie Fudo is Yusei's twin sister and they both have one goal in mind: to get to New Domino City and find Jack Atlas. Little does Yusei know, Yukie has her own reason for finding Jack and this secret may tear both twins apart... JackXOC
1. The Flame Of Hope Rekindled?

**The beginning of this chapter is a tad heavy because of how I compare the Satellite to a few Third World countries. I hope you guys enjoy this story and decide to leave a review. The song of this chapter is 'Ignorance' by Paramore. Please visit my poll regarding Yukie's name on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Sapphire Kitty does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, she only owns Yukie Fudo.**

* * *

Prejudice, in my opinion it's something that nobody should _ever _have to face. Sadly since I was born as a Satellite, this is something that will follow me and my friends around for the rest of our existence in this miserable country.

My name is Yukie Fudo (it's pronounced yoo-kee-eh, but if you find that hard to pronounce, then call me Yuki), and I am 'Satellite Scum' according to the bigwigs who live in New Domino City. They treat us like absolute shit just because we live in a place that is literally Hell on Earth as it is one big rubbish dump. Well none of us asked to live in the Satellite Sector, we were just unlucky to be born or sent here.

Still, I shouldn't be complaining because I'm one of the few 'lucky' Satellites who don't have it too rough. Quite a few girls my age (and even younger) have turned to prostitution in order to make ends meet in these place, in some cases their bodies are the only thing left that they have to offer. But sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have my family and friends to watch my back; would I have either committed suicide, died from some horrible illness or turned to prostitution?

Everyday I'm thankful that I don't know the answer to that question, and I owe it all to Yusei, my twin brother. We share a few similarities, but they are all appearance wise. Both of us have black hair with gold streaks and sapphire eyes; however I have fair skin while Yusei has tanned skin. It's probably because he spends most of his time out in the sun, while I'm usually indoors (I say indoors but I mean underground lair) fiddling around with whatever I find.

Another difference between us is, Yusei has short (well long for a boy) spiky shoulder length hair that sticks up, while my hair is straighter and reaches my waist. However, that's where most of the similarities between us end. One of the only skills we do have in common is our dueling ability, we both know our way around a few cards and the next few days will really test our abilities.

I just hope this story won't end in an utter tragedy like most stories in the Satelite do.

* * *

"Hey Yuki," Yusei's voice brought me back to reality, "hold on tighter okay? I don't want you falling off."

Good point." I answered as my arms instantly tightened around his waist, the last thing I want to do is fall out of a speeding Duel Runner that is going 80mph.

Currently Yusei was testing his Duel Runner by speeding through an abandoned subway tunnel. I didn't want to be left out of the action, so I hitched a ride with him and, let me tell you, nothing beats the thrill of riding on a Duel Runner. The wind in your hair, the world passing in a great big blur as you speed by and best of all, the adrenaline-producing freedom that fills your veins.

Despite all of that, Yusei wasn't really enjoying this test run. The whole point of it was to test out this new acceleration chip, and it didn't seem to be making any difference. I frowned because I was the one who designed this chip (Yusei designed the last one and I wanted to have a go) and the last thing I want is for it to fail.

Suddenly, Yusei Go's (Yusei's Duel Runner) engine cut off completely, causing it to squeal to a halt. I nearly screamed in fright; it was so unexpected. Both of us dismounted from the Duel Runner so that we could expect what went wrong. I noticed that there was some smoke emerging from where the acceleration chip was meant to be. Neither of us said anything; it was obvious that the new chip had burned out. Evidently it couldn't handle the intense speeds it was built for, which annoyed me to no end because Yusei simply has no time to deal with all this shit if he wants to escape from the Satellite.

I pulled off my helmet. "Sorry Yusei; it looks like the chip failed. That was completely my fault."

Usually Yusei and I worked as a team whenever we created something new, but I wanted to prove to Yusei that I could work well on my own. I mean, what if something bad (God forbid) happens to Yusei? What if I have to be independent and take care of myself? Even though I'm 18, it always helps to have somebody around.

Yusei pulled his helmet off as well, "It wasn't your fault; we just don't have enough resources to make a decent acceleration chip. Now let's get this runner back home."

Yusei always seems to sugarcoat my failures. Still, I shouldn't be complaining because at least he's supporting me like he always does. We both clicked our helmets back on (it would be annoying to carry them while pushing this Duel Runner) before we started to wheel Yusei Go.

However as soon as we had gotten closer to home (by home I mean underground lair), a voice rang out. I cringed immediately because I knew who that voice belonged to. The one person who I absolutely despised: Jack Atlas.

"Who's the one Master of Faster? Who rules the duels? That's right, it's me!" Jack bragged from the computer screen.

Even though I couldn't see him, I could imagine the smug look on his face as he said those words. Jack took great pride in all the stupid titles he's called, the 'Master of Faster', the 'Sultan of Speed' and the 'King'. I absolutely loathed Jack for selling his soul (and his friends) in order to get a shot at the big leagues.

"Mr. Atlas, can we get a word? Ever since you burst onto the scene with your first Duel Runner, the competition hasn't been able to keep up. Is it the power in your ride that has catapulted you to the Number One ranking in the world?" The MC asked.

I looked over to the computer while Yusei continued to wheel his Duel Runner to his workbench, watching as Jack rudely snatched the microphone from the MC.

"Let's get this straight," Jack announced, "it's not the power of the runner, it's the rider! I'll take on anyone on any ride and I'll still be victorious! Anymore questions?" Jack asked.

"One more, do you have anything to say to those out there who dream of one day challenging you?" A photographer asked before Yusei started to gun the engine of his runner, which managed to capture the attention of our friends.

"Oh uh hey Yusei, hi Yuki," Blitz said nervously as Jack said his answer, "Yes, bring it-" before Tank turned the computer off.

"Sorry about that. We woulda watched the duel somewhere else, Yuse, honest, but the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further." Tank explained as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Jack was amazing as always," Nervin added.

Why would Nervin say that? He knows it's only going to make Yusei more annoyed...even though Yusei wouldn't show it.

"Nervin, zip it would ya?" Blitz scolded as Yusei silently started to tinker with his runner.

"What? What I say, Blitz?" Nervin asked, genuinely confused.

Sometimes I wonder if Nervin is really that dense.

"You're forgetting how we feel about Jack, Nervin." I sighed.

"Oh…sorry," Nervin apologised.

"Only one person should be sorry," Yusei countered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah Yusei is right." I commented.

Blitz agreed. "Right, Jack still owes ya for what he did."

"Got that right," Yusei says a bit absentmindedly.

Yusei always acts like this whenever he's focusing on his Duel Runner.

_I_ _should probably go and see if he needs any help,_ I thought, before I went over to Yusei. I could see that he had plugged his runner into the computer so that he could view its schematics.

"So where have you been Yuse?" Tank asked, trying to change the awkward subject of Jack Atlas (or should I call him Jack Assless?).

"The tunnels; trying to test out that new acceleration chip," I answered instead of Yusei.

"So are you gonna tell us if the new chip worked out or what?" Tank wondered, a bit slow on the uptake.

"Duh, Tank, does it look like it worked?" Blitz pointed out.

"I guess not," Tank realized. "Although, your other runner looked great on TV."

"Tank," Blitz slapped his left hand into the back of Tank's head to get him to shut up.

"Just trying to make our friend feel better is all!" Tank defended himself as he pushed Blitz's hand away. "That is Yusei's Duel Runner. I mean if it weren't for Jack double-crossing Yuse and stealing his ride, Yuse woulda been giving that interview. Well cuz Jack got all famous with Yus's runner, all the fame, fortune and glory is Jack's now!"

"Yusei didn't build that runner to become rich and famous; he built it so that we could escape from this hellhole and as a sign of our friendship," I offered.

Yusei is far too humble; he prefers the simpler things in life and so do I. Two years ago I had the chance to finally leave this place and start a new life, but I declined because I didn't want to leave Yusei or my friends.

"Yusei, Hey Yusei, are you down here?" Rally shouted as he ran into our home, all out of breath.

Rally was the youngest of our group and he truly did look like a girl. He had long curly brown hair with a yellow beanie hat, big brown eyes, tanned skin, a yellow dress (I'm being serious), a light blue bathrobe and he had a small triangle criminal mark under his left eye. When we first met, I thought he was a girl.

"In here Rally," Yusei called out as he temporarily broke away from his work.

"How's it going little buddy?" Tank asked.

"Wait until you see what I got for Yusei," Rally sounded really excited, which meant he must have had some really good news.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Rally plunged his hand into one of his pockets before pulling a small chip out, "Check it out, a Skylight Thirty Acceleration Chip!"

"That's a Skylight?" Nervin asked as he and the others gathered around to see the chip. "Aren't those incredibly expensive?"

Blitz grabbed Rally's arm so he could get a better look at the chip, "It looks like it's never been used. Don't tell me you stole this?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"I didn't steal anything! It was just laying on the ground in broad daylight. Maybe someone dropped it." Rally pulled his hand back and hid the chip in his clasped hands.

"Dropped it? If a Skylight Thirty Acceleration Chip is so expensive, nobody would have dropped it." I pointed out.

"Rally ya shouldn't have taken what don't belong to ya!" Blitz lectured.

"You know how things are here. Nobody leaves anything just lying around." Tank started to agree with Blitz.

Sadly that's true; you get mugged here if you carry anything of value.

Nervin crouched behind Rally. "If they saw you, they'll track us all down and mark us all!" Nervin brushed his left index finger across Rally's criminal mark.

"Oh come on guys, give him a break! Getting marked isn't the worst thing that could happen to us!" I exclaimed. I couldn't stand Rally being criticised any longer.

Yusei nodded and Rally gave me a look of appreciation.

"Hey Rally, pass me the chip." I asked while holding my hand out.

Rally quickly handed me the chip and I started to examine it. I knew that it was practically suicide to accept this chip because Sector Security could track it down and Yusei Go could get taken away and we would all be shipped off to the Facility, which is even _worse_ than the Satellite.

But when you have nothing to lose, you have everything to gain and that's what convinced me to use the chip. Yusei pulled my wrist towards him so that he could get a better look at the chip.

"This is just what we need." Yusei stated before I pulled the chip away from him.

"Let me put it in." I insisted.

Yusei sighed, "Fine, just be careful."

"You know I'm always careful." I replied as I took one step back and tripped over the toolbox.

_Ouch, that smarts._

"What was that about being careful?" Nervin asked before I pulled myself off.

"That was a one off and the chip is fine." I pouted before bending down and taking out the hard drive of Yusei Go.

"You can't use that, Yuki." Nervin warned me.

"You gotta make Rally take it back!" Blitz agreed with Nervin.

"I knew you'd like it! Will it make you faster?" Rally asked with a happy look on his face.

"Absolutely," Yusei reassured Rally.

"Well, then maybe he shouldn't return it!" Tank yelled as he joined the dark side (okay, the side that decided to use the chip).

"Tank," Blitz shouted.

"What?"

"We know how you feel, Yus, but I think it's time to bury the past, move on and forget about Jack Atlas." Nervin tried to dissuade me from using the chip, but I had already inserted it.

Rally looked annoyed, "But Jack took Yusei's best card!"

Nervin put his hand on his hips, "And you remember Jack's in the city, and the people over there don't take too kindly to those of us from the Satellite."

"Yeah, and? In case you forgot, sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself!" Rally shouted at Nervin in annoyance.

Why doesn't Nervin understand the seriousness of this situation? Jack betrayed us all and stole the one thing that provided us hope in this desolate place. That has to be a good enough reason to go after Jack.

Nervin ignored Rally, and pushed his arm in front of Rally,"Yusei, us Satellites should just stay put."

Yusei was back onto his computer, "Jack didn't stay, so why should I?"

"Yeah Nervin, Jack ruined our lives and left us to pick up the pieces. He needs to face up to what he's done and realise how serious this is!" I growled.

Stupid Jack Atlas! Why did I ever have a crush on him? Oh I know it was because of those dreamy violet eyes, his brilliant blonde hair and his tough boy exterior...okay, so remember exactly why I had a crush on him. But then he went and ruined it!

"Let him go bro, _don't_ risk your freedom for some wheels and a card. I think Nerv's right; it's time to put the past in the past." Blitz's advice, no matter how sound, went unheard and ignored.

"Huh…" Was the only reply Yusei gave; far too distracted for anything else as his runner started to make some charging noises. He stood up and revved the engine, which let out an awesome roar of acceleration that filled the entire subway.

They weren't kidding when they said that the Skylight Thirty was the best acceleration chip ever. I've never heard a Duel Runner purr like that before. Even Nervin had shut up in amazement.

"Okay three words: _that was awesome_!" I squealed in delight.

Yusei lets go of the throttle and patted his now complete runner.

"Wow! Now that's what I call power!" Rally cried as Yusei nodded. Rally grabbed Yusei's helmet. "Take it out for a spin! Let's find out what it can do!"

Suddenly a blinding white light filled the subway tunnel, and the sounds of a helicopter alerted us of Sector Securities presence.

"What's that?" Tank asked as the helicopter light sweep through the crack over the subway tunnel.

"It's Sector Security!" I shouted.

This is really bad, they know where we live and they know that we have an illegal Duel Runner. We need to leave now!

"Identification number AWX86007, you're in possession of stolen property. Escape is not an option! You're surrounded!" An officer's voice blared down at us from the helicopter speakers.

Everybody looked over to Rally who touched his criminal mark. I hope Rally isn't blaming himself for the appearance of Sector Security. It was bound to happen at any time.

The officer in the helicopter says again; "We have you surrounded, 86007!"

"Look whatcha did!" Blitz yelled at Rally with a furious expression.

"I didn't do anything!" Rally insisted. "Blitz, I promise I didn't steal anything! It's like I said before; it was just lying there and nobody was around!"

"None of that matters, Rally!" Blitz started to talk, but he stopped when Yusei placed his right hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be all right." Yusei told them as he dropped his hand.

"But what should we do?" Blitz asked.

That wasn't a very good question because the only thing we could do is run for our lives.

"There's nothing we can do! That mark is like a homing device. It sends a signal to security!" Tank informed us.

"Tell me something we don't know! Look, let me handle this by jamming this tracking signal." I said as I started to hack into the helicopters tracking signal using Yusei's computer.

I knew that it was working because I heard one of the officers shouting, "Agh! The signal! It's been compromised!"

Yusei sat on his runner and Rally handed him his helmet. "I bought you guys a couple of minutes. Yuki, go with them."

"No way, we're family so we stick together!" I exclaimed before climbing onto Yusei Go and pulling my helmet back on.

Yusei realised that we had no time to argue so he allowed it.

"Where do you think your going?" Blitz asked.

"You take the East Tunnel, I'm gonna take this chip out for a test drive." Yusei lowered his visor before driving us away. The Duel Runner lurched forwards before accelerating to impossible speeds.

"Gah," I managed to choke out.

Yusei drove us up the tunnel stairs and straight into security visuals. I hope Yusei realised that he was putting us in grave danger! The helicopter's spotlight bore down on us as we tore up the high street.

I didn't think they'd be on us this quick, I thought. It must be because of the chip!

"You on the runner, pull over! There's no use trying to escape!" A familiar voice barked; one of the officers was currently tailing us on a Sector Security Duel Runner.

"Yusei, we better do what he says because there is no way we can outride him." I informed him as his body tensed.

Yusei sighed, "I know."

Suddenly Yusei turned into an alleyway and smashed through a rusty metal gate. We slid into a stop and waited for the rest of Sector Security. A familiar looking officer got off his runner before pushing a button to make his visor go up. Once I got a look at his face, I realised why the guy looked so familiar.

It was Officer Trudge.

"Remember me you two? It's been quite a while since the center; I'll have to thank Jack for setting up this reunion. Jack said with the right bait, Rally would lead us right to you. I knew we shoulda locked you up when you were a kid." Trudge snarled, "Looks like I'll finally get my wish, and with you, Yukie and Rally off to the facility, Jack will have one less thing to worry about. Now tell me, are you going to make this easy and come along quietly?"

I tightened my fists; I should have known Jack was behind this!

"I will," Yusei started which made we think that he had lost his mind until he finished his sentence, "If you can beat me in a duel."

I sighed with relief; Yusei is obviously going to beat Trudge so we have nothing to worry about.

Trudge laughed, "I see you still think you can outduel Sector Security. It's too bad the rules say you Satellites can't carry cards."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "We're responsible for sorting out New Domino City's garbage; obviously we're going to come across cards and keep them."

Yusei held up his deck. "Plus rules were made to be broken, weren't they?" He placed his deck into his Wrist Dealer. "Now if I win this duel, Rally, Yuki and I are free to go. No questions asked, Trudge."

"The law does not negotiate with-" The officer previously in the squad car started to speak, but Trudge put his arm out to stop him talking.

"And what's in it for me should I accept your proposal?" Trudge asked with a nasty grin on his face.

The other officer tried again; "But article 4B clearly states that…"

"Well, allow me to clearly state this; get moving or else!" Trudge threatened.

"This is highly improper!" An officer shouted back.

"I said move, or would you prefer to be working on trash detail?!" Here Trudge lost his temper completely, causing the others to wince.

"Back to command center everyone, direct orders," The officer finally went back to tell the others, and the car exits, leaving just us three.

"Well, should you accept and win, you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally," Yusei said.

"And how does that benefit me?" Trudge asked in a doubtful tone of voice.

"Cuz then we'll say it was us who stole the chip, and that we tried to flee the scene, but couldn't outrun your pursuit. A statement like that'll probably bump you up to Sergeant. So what do ya say officer?" I winked at him.

I knew that Yusei wouldn't mind because he knew that we were going to win this duel. I know that sounds really arrogant but, Sector Security always use the same deck. Those decks are really easy to beat, I mean the amount of times Crow has been able to beat them in one turn...

"Then in that case, you've got yourself a deal…fools." Trudge accepted the conditions and remounted his runner.

Yusei and Trudge both lined up their Duel Runners.

"Here we go," Trudge says as he lowers his visor. Yusei does the same.

"Duel mode engaged, autopilot activated," chirped both Duel Runners.

"Let's ride!"

**Yusei: 4000 Speed Counters 0**

**Trudge: 4000 Speed Counters 0**

"I can't wait to finally put you away," Trudge murmurs as he starts the duel. "And my Assault Dog's (4/1200/800) gonna help make sure of it!"

A heavily armed black dog appeared on the field, signifying the monster.

"With it on the field, I'll place a card face down and end my turn," Trudge finishes.

**Yusei: 4000 Speed Counters 1**

**Trudge: 4000 Speed Counters 1**

"It's my move then! I summon Speed Warrior (2/900/400)!" A gray, warrior-type monster with a breathing tank appears near Yusei's runner.

"You never were good at math now were you? I mean that monster's attack points are obviously less than mine. Why bother summoning him out?" Trudge pointed out.

Trudge really needs to stop underestimating our cards; obviously he doesn't know about Speed Warrior's special ability.

Yusei accelerated, and Speed Warrior's attack points changed to 1800.

"Hey, why'd his attack points double like that?" Trudge asked as we pulled up next to him.

"I heard you were at the bottom of your class at the academy, and now I can see why." Yusei smirked.

"Still a wise guy I see. I expected nothing less." Trudge growled.

"Well, did you expect my Speed Warrior to take out your Assault Dog?" Yusei asked rhetorically as Speed Warrior double kicked Assault Dog, causing it to disintegrate

**Yusei: 4000**

**Trudge: 3400**

"You always were a know it all. Well, I'm about to teach you a brand new lesson, Yusei." Trudge smiled as another Assault Dog took to the field. "See when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack, I can summon another one from my deck to take its place."

"Still using the same old deck I see," Yusei commented. "I'll set a card to end my turn."

**Yusei: 4000 Speed Counters 2**

**Trudge: 3400 Speed Counters 2**

"And now that your Speed Warrior's attack points are halved I tribute my Assault Dog to bring out Handcuffs Dragon (5/1800/1800)!" Trudge summoned a skinny dragon with half a handcuff for a mouth, and the other half for a tail.

"Here's a great math lesson; with 1800 attack points your Speed Warrior's about to get subtracted from the field!" Trudge declares as Handcuffs Dragon gets ready to attack.

"Not if I play my face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei retorts as the trap activated. "With this I can absorb your dragon's attack and save my Speed Warrior!"

"You mean that would've happened if not for the Wire Tap trap card!" Trudge counters with his own trap.

Crap, looks like we've been underestimating Trudge as well.

"Handcuffs Dragon, take out his monster!" Trudge ordered as his dragon uses its cuff mouth to squeeze Speed Warrior into the digital pieces.

**Yusei: 3100 **

**Trudge: 3400 **

"Your deck is made up of cards that others threw away! And no matter how much you patch it up, trash is still trash!" Trudge gloated.

Yusei's body stiffened; I could tell that this passing comment had made him as angry as hell.

**Yusei: 3100 Speed Counters 3**

**Trudge: 3400 Speed Counters 3**

"I summon Sonic Chick (1/300/300) in defense mode!" Yusei yelled as a small pink bird with big red boots appeared. It was cute yet comical.

"Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Yusei finished.

**Yusei: 3100 Speed Counters 4**

**Trudge: 3400 Speed Counters 4**

"Just like a Satellite to hide behind junk. Well, I'll flush you out!" Trudge declared as he drew a card.

"One, two, three," Trudge sent three monsters from his hand to the graveyard.

Why would he send three monsters from his hand to the graveyard? It makes no sense, unless...he's trying to special summon a monster!

"Now by sending those three cards to my graveyard, I can special summon Montage Dragon (8/3000/0) to the field!" Trudge explained.

A giant blue three headed dragon appeared in the field, and roared as its attack points slid up to 3000.

"And with a powerful beast like that in play, it's only a matter of time before this duel is over, and I get to turn you in." Trudge bragged.

"Quite the beast," Yusei muttered.

"Yeah, you need to be careful Yuse," I replied.

"Wait till you see it in action. But first my Handcuffs Dragon is taking out your Sonic Chick!" Trudge exclaimed as Sonic Chick is destroyed.

"And with him out of the way, I'm just one attack away from putting you away for good. Go Power Collage!" Trudge yelled as a red, yellow and green ray of light appear in each dragon mouth. The rays turn into a triple laser that slams straight into us.

**Yusei: 100, Speed Counters 1**

**Trudge: 3400 Speed Counters 4**

Yusei's speed decreases as his Speed Counters suddenly dropped sharply. I can't believe we're down to our last 100 Life Points and only one Speed Counter!

"There's not a card in your deck that can save you now!" Trudge announced.

Yusei has never relied on just one card to win a duel; I just hope that Yusei draws something good this turn.

**Yusei: 100 Speed Counters 2**

**Trudge: 3400 Speed Counters 5**

"I summon out the Junk Synchron (3/1300/500) tuner monster!" A small mechanical orange tuner monster appeared.

"You have a tuner monster? That can't be!" Trudge exclaims in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at that statement; like I said before, we sort out New Domino City's trash so of course we're going to come across a different variety of cards.

"And yet somehow it is. Next up I activate the Graceful Revival trap card. And it allows me to do what we Satellites do best, recycle my Speed Warrior from my graveyard." Speed Warrior jumped out of the card as it triumphantly returned to Yusei's field.

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior. The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk warrior (5/2300/1300)!"

Junk Synchron turned into three green rings that, in turn, encircled the two stars that Speed Warrior had become. Both the rings and stars flew into the air as an enormous flash of green light appeared and from it, Junk Warrior emerged!

Junk Warrior looked like Junk Synchron, but taller, stronger-looking and with purple-shaded armour. Slowly, it turned its metallic head towards Trudge and the monster it had to face.

"Clever move, but your monster's still not strong enough to stop my Montage Dragon. Looks like after all that, you still underestimated the power of my beast!" Trudge boasted.

If he's so confident then why is he sweating? I thought, analyzing Trudge from behind half-lidded eyes. He isn't much of a strategist.

"And you underestimated the power of my deck! I activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind!" Yusei shouted.

"My Vision Wind, you won that from me on your last day at the Re-Education Center. What are you gonna do with it?" Trudge looked like he was panicking, but he has every right to be because combining its effect with Junk Warriors special ability equals trouble for Trudge!

How's that for a math lesson? I thought with a smirk.

"Win this duel," Yusei answered. "As I'm sure you remember, Vision Wind lets me summon one level two or below monster from my graveyard, and I choose my Speed Warrior! With it on the field, Junk Warrior's special ability activates; making Junk Warrior 900 points stronger!"

**Junk Warrior: 2300 + 900 = 3200**

"How could I let a punk kid from the Satellite Sector get the upper hand?" Trudge muttered.

"My Junk Warrior's gonna make sure that Rally, Yuki and I stay free!" Yusei proclaims as Junk Warrior's right fist glowed yellow and punched Handcuffs Dragon into digital pieces.

**Yusei: 100, Speed Counters 2**

**Trudge: 2000 Speed Counters 4**

Trudge sneered, "I bet you really thought that by attacking you'd only be hurting me, but in fact you really just hurt yourself! But that's nothing new is it, Yusei? As I recall, you were always one to act first and think second. Reminds me of the time you tried to break curfew with Yukie. You never thought you'd be caught, but one never does until they are. I can still remember the delicious terrified look on Yukie's face, and I can't wait to see it again once you're rounded up."

That was not a very pleasant memory. We were only 14 at the time and Yusei had convinced me that we would get away with it.

Handcuffs Dragon's shadow appeared and latched onto Junk Warrior, decreasing its attack from 3200 to 1400.

"Well keep waiting, cuz I'm not losing!"

"Not what?" Trudge asked.

"I activate the trap card Equip Shot! This releases my warrior from your dragon's grip, and lets me use its ability against you!" Yusei explained.

At Yusei's words, Junk Warrior ripped off Handcuffs Dragon and chucked it at Montage Dragon instead.

"You can't use my monster against me!" Trudge complained while the 3000 attack points of Montage now became 1200 as Handcuffs Dragon squeezed the wrong monster.

"Woohoo, we're going home tonight!" I cheered with delight. Yusei grinned and nodded in agreement, "Junk Warrior, end this!"

And with that Junk Warrior ended the duel as it shocked Montage Dragon, and Trudge's Life Points, down the drain.

**Yusei: 100, **

**Trudge: 0**

Trudge's Duel Runner started to smoke before it came to a halt, "There goes my promotion. Guess I'm going back to being a Duel Runner Meter Maid." He practically wailed.

Yusei pulled up a few feet in front of Trudge's still smoking runner.

"You mentioned earlier about how you wanted to teach me a lesson. Well how bout' I leave you with this; don't underestimate us Satellites or our decks," Yusei stated.

"Because what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong." I finished.

Yusei started up Yusei Go, but this time I was prepared for the immense burst of speed.

"Tell Jack thanks for the chip!" I cackled as we sped away.

"Things ain't over between me and you!" Trudge roared.

* * *

After a five minute ride from the subway tunnel Yusei finally pulled us over. We had stopped on a bridge which overlooked New Domino City. I got off Yusei Go and pulled my helmet off so I could get a better look. Yusei pulled off his helmet and joined me.

Get ready New Domino City!" I shouted.

I admit that I shouldn't have said that, but that Turbo Duel kinda hyped me up and filled me with adrenaline. Yusei couldn't help smiling either, "Well said Yuki. Finally, after two years, Jack will pay for what he did to us."

_Jack, you have no idea what Yusei has in store for you. _I thought as I stared up into the sky which held many promises, for the first time in a long time, I finally felt at ease and I don't care how _cliché_ that sounds.

* * *

**Most poverty stricken women do in fact have to turn to prostitution because it's just as Yuki said, their bodies are the only things they have left to offer. Sadly this issue is increasing and it's sad to think how women barely have any more options.**

**Does anybody want to guess why Yukie hates Jack?**

**Yukie: I would, but I'm guessing I'm not allowed to say. Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**And don't forget: REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Here are some virtual cookies as well. See you in chapter 2 :D.**


	2. A Subzero Duel

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed and the 9 people who listed this as their favourite story. KaiFudo16 had drawn my cover picture of Yukie and its awesome! In this chapter, we find out more about Yukie's relationship with Jack and there will be a duel! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Yukie: Kicking Cherries does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's and the song of the chapter is 'Who Am I living For?' by Katy Perry. Please leave a review :D, anonymous is allowed.**

* * *

Today is the day, the day that Jack finally pays for what he did two years ago. All day, Yusei has been speeding up and down the subway tunnels with me timing him. I don't really mind because I want to help Yusei in any way I can.

I was currently standing on an old subway platform looking down the tunnel with a stopwatch in my hand. Rally was standing beside me and he was jumping up and down with excitement. Suddenly I could hear the faint roar of an engine which was then followed by a set of headlights. I quickly pulled my head back and covered my face with my arm to protect it from a huge trail of dust that had followed Yusei.

I quickly stopped the stopwatch and I couldn't believe my eyes. It had taken Yusei 00:02:51.1 minutes to ride around the entire track! This was his best time yet! I ran over to Yusei to show him my results and I noticed that the wheels for his Duel Runner were still smoking.

At this rate Yusei is going to have to replace his tires before he rides to New Domino City because he's going to wear them down.

"Hey Yusei, that was your best time yet!" I grinned as I showed him the stopwatch.

"At this rate, you're going to have no problems getting to New Domino City!" Rally added as he joined me.

Yusei raised his visor up to get a better look at it, "I hope so."

"Well I know so." I insisted.

Yusei showed a hint of a smile, "Time me again." He lowered his visor before speeding off again.

I couldn't help but smile; I haven't seen Yusei this happy in ages. I wonder what Jack's doing? Probably looking in a mirror and admiring his reflection. I wouldn't be surprised, that guy is so arrogant!

* * *

"I thought I knew what I was doing when I challenged those bullies. Boy was I wrong; I mean they just ran us over!" Blitz complained as Rally stuck a plaster over his bruises, "Ow!"

"There, all better." Rally smiled before placing his hands on his hips.

Blitz started to rub his cheek, "So why does it still hurt?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

I rolled my eyes before I packed the first aid kit away. I gave him a quick kiss on one of his bruises, "Is that better?" I asked with a wink.

Blitz blushed before looking away; I knew that would shut him up.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't even get a chance to get into the fetal position!" Nervin complained.

"I'm glad that you guys stood up for yourselves, bullies need to learn that they can't pick on us just because we look like we can't defend ourselves. It was only a matter of time before somebody stood up to that New Domino City reject." I declared.

The entire gang looked shocked at my words and to be honest, so did I. I mean I've never said anything that harsh before (well at least until I got my hands on Jack).

"Now I gotta buy some new shoes for that guy," Tank mused in a disappointed tone.

What? There is no way on Earth I'm going to let these guys buy Lenny new shoes.

"Guys come on, lighten up! Yusei maxed out his duel runner!" Rally yelled in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, like how maxed out?" Blitz asked.

"Enough to get him out of here," I smiled so that Yusei wouldn't have to answer.

He was too busy making some final adjustments to his Duel Runner and interrupting him now would be a very bad idea.

"You shoulda seen him in his runner speeding through the tunnels!" Rally couldn't contain his excitement.

"Words couldn't describe how amazing it was." I stated.

I mean, the speed Yusei was going at... just thinking about it gives me goose bumps.

"So Yusei, are you gonna go for it tonight?" Rally asks with a hopeful expression that I couldn't help smiling at.

Ever since Yusei made it his goal to hunt Jack down and get his card back, Rally has been nothing but supportive.

Yusei nods and Rally smiles with a satisfied expression. Tonight Yusei and I shall be getting our cards back (technically tomorrow because our plan doesn't take place until 12am).

"Am I the only one who's got a bad feeling about all this?" Blitz asks the rest of the gang.

I know that Blitz is worried that Yusei will get caught by Sector Security and get shipped off to the Facility, but that will only happen if Yusei is caught!

"I do, but that's not really saying much, cuz' I've got a bad feeling about everything," Nervin says.

"Yeah, but don't worry guys, cuz I got it all planned out," I announced.

I've had two years to fine tune this plan and I'm fairly certain that it'll work... I think.

After an hour of working on his runner, Yusei had called us all over. I was relieved because I had spent the past hour counting all the cards in my deck while thinking of new strategies.

Even though I would love to be the one who dueled Jack, Yusei should be the one to do it because he is a better duelist than me and he has a really good reason for dueling.

_Plus it's Yusei's Duel Runner, _I thought.

So what's this plan you think might work, Yusei?" Tank asks while Yusei started to type into his laptop.

"Oh it's gotta work, Tank!" Rally declares as he stepped forward for emphasis.

"Yeah Tank, we've been planning this day for two years! I think we know what we're doing." I announce.

I know I keep repeating myself, but I'm really passionate about this subject.

"Well I hope you're right, Rally. Cuz if everything falls into place, Stardust Dragon will be mine again, and we'll all be one step closer to leaving the Satellite," Yusei says with a small smile of his face.

"Yus, are you sure that card is worth the risk? I mean you really think that card's gonna make a difference?" Blitz asks with a worried look.

Why won't Blitz stop looking on the negative side of things? That's Nervin's job.

"Of course it will! Don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action? Cuz I'll never forget it!" Tank grins. "Seeing the Duel Runner Yusei built from spare parts from the recycling center was amazing! And then when Yus started it up and showed us what it could do, it was like a whole new world opened up!"

Tank is right; I'm never going to forget that day for as long as I live...

* * *

_**Flashback, 2 years ago:**_

I was standing outside an abandoned theatre trying to build up the courage to go inside. Even though I'm 16 and I've seen practically everything, I can't help but feel fear towards certain things like creepy, abandoned places.

"Come on Yuki, it's not like the Grim Reaper lives here," I muttered, trying to pep myself up.

_No, but Jack Atlas does and he is kinda your almost boyfriend, _I thought.

It's true, I've had a crush on this guy called Jack Atlas ever since we first met (I was 6 and he was 7) and in the past 2 years, we've started to become closer. Only problem is, he _was _Yusei's best friend. They stopped talking a few months ago, but I've still kept in contact with him and I visit him as much as I can.

Every time I visited him, we would spend hours talking about anything we could think of. He even taught me a few dueling techniques that Yusei would never be able to teach me (mostly because it's more offensive than defensive).

But today I have a really good reason for visiting him; Yusei is testing this Duel Runner that we built (with the help of Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Rally and Jack) and I really think Jack will wanna see it in action.

"Well, here goes nothing." I quickly ran into the theatre before I could talk myself out of it.

The inside looked creepier than usual and the smell was still as awful as always. It was a concoction of mould and dust, which was not a good mix. Not to mention it was pitch black inside.

"Jack? Jack, are you here?" I ask with a sense of dread growing in the pit of my stomach, "It's really creepy in here, please say you're here."

It's bad enough being here with just Jack, but I don't think my heart could stand being here on my own.

_Plus it would have been a total waste of time coming here if Jack isn't here, _I thought.

"_Screech!" _a cluster of bats suddenly appeared and started dive straight at me.

Now that was enough motivation for me to get the hell out of here! Since the bats were blocking my exit, the only way I could escape was if I went deeper into the theatre.

After a few seconds I could see a small source of light which revealed several rows of red seats and a dirty brown stage with a cracked floor. And standing on the stage was an old wooden throne with a red, velvet cushion which currently seated Jack.

"Hey Jackie," I smile before winking at him.

Jack hates being called Jackie, so what better reason do I need to call him Jackie?

Jack's head jolts in my direction before he cringes, "What did I say about calling mei' Jackie? It's a girl name!"

I walk up the stage stairs before lying on his lap and tugging one of the loose strands of his blonde hair that trailed down his shoulders, "Sorry _Jack, _but I thought you were a girl. I mean, you already have some pigtails." I snickered.

Its fun to mess with Jack, I mean the way his face turns bright pink with anger and how his garbled English becomes even more garbled as his British cockney accent (nobody quite knows how Jack obtained his accent considering he's never been to England. I think it's because Jack watched too much TV when he was younger) becomes thicker.

"That's it, get out!" Jack demanded as he pointed his hand towards the exit.

I made no attempt to move, if anything I just did a fake yawn, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Another big no-no when it came to Jack: he hates being ignored. So the look on his face pretty much said it all; I had approximately five seconds to run before Mount Jack exploded. Jack immediately stood up which causes me to roll off his lap and onto the floor.

"Ow." I complained.

"Get out, now!" He roars.

I started to 'cry', "But Jackkk! All I wanted to do was invite you to see Yusei's Duel Runner in action! Today he is planning on riding it for the first time and considering you helped build it, I thought you would wanna see it in action." I wail as I cover my eyes with my hands.

I could hear Jack shuffling about, so I took a quick peek at him and I could see he was kneeling down beside me.

"You know I hate seeing you cry, it's pitiful. Anyway, what makes you think I want to see Yusei's Duel Runner?" Jack asks me.

"Cause...it's a symbol...of our...friendship!" I start to stutter in order to make my crying act appear more believable.

Finally Jack sighs, "Fine, I'll come but only for two minutes and I'm out of there."

"Yay!" I immediately throw my arms around Jack to snare him in one of my death hugs.

Jack looks shocked, "I thought you were actually crying. You tricked me?"

I rolled my eyes; seriously I thought Jack would know all of my tricks by now. "'Tricked' is such a harsh word, I prefer the word 'deceived'."

"You're unbelievable Yukie."

"Why thank you my dear Jack."

* * *

Jack...why did I ever invite you in the first place? I knew that it would be the right thing to do, but it was also the wrong thing to do because of the way you looked at Stardust Dragon. I knew that you were in awe of it, but I didn't think that you steal it a month later.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Nervin's voice, "Yeah, and when he summoned his Stardust Dragon I couldn't believe my eyes, or ears! I mean you were screaming at the top of your lungs, Blitz!" Nervin recalls.

Stardust Dragon looked so beautiful that day, all silver with different shades of blue with streams of stardust following in its wake. I wish my dragon looked that beautiful, but like me it's all frozen solid...just like my heart.

"Right, I lost my voice for a week after all that hollering. Too bad Jack took away our dreams." Blitz adds.

"Well Yusei's about to get them back. Cuz with this new runner, Jack doesn't stand a chance!" Rally declares and I can't help but agree with Rally.

"Yeah, what are we waiting' for?" Tank asks. He looks so excited after remembering the first time we all saw Stardust Dragon as a hologram.

"Midnight tonight." I answer instead of Yusei.

"Why, what's at midnight?" Nervin starts to interrogate us.

"The tiniest of opportunities. Check this out, guys." Yusei brought up a simulation on his computer. "See, the only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipe line here. Problem is they flood it with trash 24 hours a day, seven days a week. But once a month at midnight, they shut the system down to check the compressor pods. Then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened, and that's when I'll get my chance to make it through."

I would like to take full credit for that idea, but sadly I can't because 90% of it was Yusei's idea. The only thing I did was figure out when the maintenance hatch would be free. Yusei is the smart twin; I'm just the snarky, sarcastic twin who has a pretty good understanding of machines. I'm so confident aren't I?

"A sewer?" Nervin asks in a doubtful tone. "That sounds a bit unhygienic. The odours and fumes alone-"

"Remind us of you." An unfamiliar guy finished.

He had tanned skin, spiky blue hair, grey eyes and a criminal mark on his right cheek, it looked like an upside down L. He was wearing a dark green jacket up the collar up and the sleeves were rolled up. His jacket revealed a grey shirt and to finish he had black jeans and black and white trainers.

He was accompanied with two guys who all had criminal marks.

"Yeah you stink like the garbage you recycle," his other friend adds.

The guy looked like he might have been a bouncer for a nightclub because he had a thick build, black sunglasses and a criminal mark on his right cheek. It looked a bit like a capital E.

The last guy was really short and scrawny. Plus he won't stop sniggering which is really annoying me.

"That's a pretty sweet runner you got there," the blue haired man declares as he walks closer and cracks his knuckles. "How much do you want for it?"

"The runner's not for sale, so beat it," Blitz retorts.

"Well if it's not for sale, how about' you give it to me instead of the shoes we're here to collect?" Blue hair asks.

"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me," Bouncer guy adds.

"Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding an illegal Duel Runner down here?" He continues.

Oh, so he's one of _them _people. In a way, this guy reminds me of Jack because of how arrogant he is. The way he thinks he can walk all over us. Guys like him make me feel sick, in fact I think I'm going to teach this guy a lesson he won't soon forget.

_Plus he'll be great practise if I ever get a chance to duel Jack, _I thought.

I knew that I had to act quickly, because it looked like Yusei wanted to challenge this guy.

"So how about we duel for the runner?" I ask.

Blue hair looks surprised until he composes himself, "Duel me for it? You might as well just hand it over to me now, especially if you duel like how your buddies here fight."

His lackeys snigger in agreement which only aided in my wish to duel this punk!

"Oh I see how it is, you're afraid to duel me because you know that I'm going to hand you your arse." I laughed.

He started to growl which made me smile because that's the reaction I was going for.

"I'm not afraid of some chick! How about this, I win and I get the runner. However if by some miracle you win, you can keep the runner and we'll leave you alone. How is that?" He asks before he sticks his arm in the air, which caused the bouncer looking guy to attach a black and blue standard Duel Disk to his arm, which he then activated.

Blitz turns to face me, "Don't duel him Yukie."

"Yeah, he's just a bully." Nervin adds.

It worries me how these guys lack a backbone. Whatever happened to standing up for yourself?

"Which is why Yuki has to do this, bullies never learn until you stand up to them." Yusei stands up and throws me my Duel Disk, "So go teach them a lesson they won't soon forget."

I catch my Duel Disk before smiling at Yusei, "Thanks bro, and don't worry," I put on my Duel Disk before activating it, "I will."

Unlike Yusei I don't have a hybrid Duel Disk because that would mean that I had a Duel Runner, still I don't mind using my old KC Duel Disk from my days in Team Satisfaction (explaining what Team Satisfaction did is another story in itself).

"Huh, I think I'll change the colour." Blue hair chuckles.

I growled at him, "It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens!"

Tank started to panic, "Don't do it Yuki! This Duel Runner is the key to our...our-"

"Future," I finished for him, "That's why I have to do this."

My opponent starts to smile, "Well your future is coming with me, so you have to start making new plans for tomorrow."

_There will be no tomorrow unless I win this duel, _I thought. _Because Yusei is meant to be leaving in less than six hours._

"What's your name anyway?" I ask Blue hair.

"The name is Lenny and this is Lug and Larry." Lenny introduced himself and the rest of his crew.

The big guy is called Lug and the scrawny guy is called Larry. In a weird way, their names kinda went together.

"Well my name is Yukie, and I suggest you remember it because I'm going to be the girl who beats you in a duel." I grin.

Lenny walked to the other side of the room with his cronies, "Whatever."

"Let's duel!" We both shout in harmony.

**Lenny: 4000  
Yukie: 4000**

"I can't wait to get my hands on that runner, here I go!" Lenny exclaims before he drew a card, "I summon Chainsaw Insect (4/2400/0) in attack mode!"

A big brown bug with chainsaw pincers appeared out of a blue hole in the ground.

"Ahh!" I scream in fright.

This may sound a little childish, but I have a massive fear of bugs! It all started when I was 16 and I was putting on one of my shoes. It turned out that a coachroach was nesting in it at the time and I ended up crushing the little guy. It's not a very nice feeling to crush a huge bug with your bare feet.

Now every time I see a bug, I'm brought back to that ghastly day and the horrible sensation of bug guts on my foot.

"I've seen some big bugs down here, but that takes the cake!" Tank states.

"That's quite a big arthropod." Nervin comments.

Lenny seemed to take that as a compliment, "Yes it is, now I activate the continuous spell, Retribution of the Antlion. Every time a monster is destroyed, its owner takes 800 points of damage. Now I end my turn."

A giant hole appeared in the middle of the ground and I swear that it started to move.

"Uh oh, Yuki doesn't like bugs." Yusei moans.

I'm glad to see that he still remembers that day.

"Yeah, ever since there was that coachroach in her shoe. Now she just freezes up whenever you say the word 'bug'." Tank reminisces.

I instantly turned my head to look at them, "Thanks for your 'support' guys."

"You can do it Yukie!" Blitz yells.

Lenny seemed happy that I had a phobia of bugs, "So you don't like creepy crawlies? Well this duel will be forcing you to face your fears head on."

"You got her shaking in her boots boss!" Lug adds.

_Uhh, boots! _I thought, _why did he have to say boots? Come on Yuki, you need to focus!_

"Not for long, cause I'm about to put your deck on _ice_, I draw! I activate Icicle Sacrifice which special summon one Icicle Token (1/0/0) as long as I select one monster card zone and freeze it for the rest of this duel. I tribute my token to summon Ice Queen (8/2900/2100) in attack mode! Now bow down to Her Royal Highness." I declare.

Two ice pillars appear on my field before one of them disappears and a new monster appears in its place.

Ice Queen is a female monster that has skin as white as snow, long light blue hair that's made of ice, a pink crown and she is wearing a floor-length white dress that is embellished with different colour jewels. To finish, she wielded a sceptre made of ice.

"Next I activate my own continuous spell, its called White Blizzard." I smirk as my side of the field started to become laden with snow and a blizzard started to chill the entire room.

Lenny started to shiver, "Why is it so cold?"

"Much better, that's the power of my Ice deck. Why do you think Ice decks are extremely unpopular? They have the ability to promote the feeling of coldness and with this deck; I'm going to freeze your body, heart, mind and deck. White Blizzard is a much better version of Retribution of the Antlion, because when my opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, I can inflict 600 points of direct damage to my opponent." I cackle.

This fool has no idea what my deck has in store for him. He'll have a taste of what I have in store for Jack!

"What? You're crazy, a deck can't do that!" Lenny protests.

"Oh really? Ice Queen, attack Chainsaw Insect with Icy Breeze!" I ordered.

Ice Queen lifts her sceptre, aims it at Chainsaw Insect and a cascade of ice shards flies towards Chainsaw Insect and turns in into digital pieces.

**Lenny: 3500  
Yukie: 4000**

"Don't forget the effect of White Blizzard, this may smart a little." I laugh as a strong blizzard hits Lenny.

"Ah! It's so c-cold!" Lenny stutters.

**Lenny: 2900  
Yukie: 4000**

"The pain isn't over yet, your Retribution of the Antlion also deals you damage!" I shrug.

"What? Ahh!" Lenny moans as his own spell card dealt him damage.

**Lenny: 2100  
Yukie: 4000**

"Why did my spell deal me damage?" Lenny asked.

I hit my eyes with my hand, "Are you really that stupid? Wait, don't even answer that. Read the fine print you idiot! I'll set down two face-downs to end my turn."

"Come on boss, beat this Satellite!" Lug shouts at Lenny.

Lenny turns to face Lug, "Shut it! I don't need help dueling! This is all part of my plan!"

I highly doubt that, the guy is just trying to keep his 'cool'.

"What's wrong with Yuki?" Rally asks Yusei.

I could feel Yusei's eyes burn into my back, "I don't know, I've never seen her like this before." Yusei admits.

I turn my head around and gave them the coldest look that I could muster, "I'm fine Rally! Just get off of my case! You're not my mother!"

Rally ran behind Yusei's back in terror, is Rally scared of me?

"It's my turn now; I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Chainsaw Insect (4/2400/0) summon Pinch Hopper (4/1000/1200) in attack mode." Lenny announces, "Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can activate Insect Costume which lets me add one Insect-Type monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Doom Dozer. "

A big grasshopper materializes before a tear appears in its back. Suddenly a large purple creature flew out of Pinch Hopper and into Lenny's hand.

"Now I have to destroy my Pinch Hopper." Lenny smiles as if he knows something we didn't.

"Since he destroyed Pinch Hopper, won't his Life Points take a hit?" Tank asks.

The hole in the ground glowed yellow before a beam of yellow light hit Lenny.

**Lenny: 1300  
Yukie: 4000**

"By getting rid of Pinch Hopper, I can activate its ability which lets me special summon any Insect-Type monster from my hand. Come on out Metal Armoured Bug (8/2800/1500) in attack mode."

Purple light floods the field, leaving a large insect covered in extensive silver body armour.

"When Sector Security sentenced me to spending a few months in this place, I thought that my life was ruined and that this was the worst thing that could have happened to me. But now when I go back to New Domino City, at least I'll have a new ride!" Lenny laughs.

So he is a New Domino City reject, it figures. I mean, this guy acts like he runs this place.

"Now I banish my Pinch Hopper and Insect Knight from my graveyard to special summon Doom Dozer (8/2800/2600) from my hand!"

Doom Dozer is a gigantic red centipede with black back armour.

"I bet your whole world is spinning round and round right now and it's only going to get worse! I equip Doom Dozer with Insect Armour with Laser Canon which raises its attack by a whopping 700!" Lenny brags.

Full body armour started to appear on Doom Dozer and it now had a canon on its back.

**Doom Dozer: 2800 + 700= 3500**

"Doom Dozer, attack Ice Queen!" Lenny commands as his monster starts to shoot laser beams at Ice Queen.

**Lenny: 1300  
Yukie: 3400**

"Now Retribution of the Antlion will cause you to lose 800 Life Points." Lenny told me as I was hit by a stream of yellow energy.

**Lenny: 1300  
Yukie: 2600**

"Ow, that really hurt (!)" I said in a sarcastic tone.

This guy is really boring me to tears, this isn't a real duel. Besides, I've already won.

"Oh yeah? Chainsaw Insect will now attack you directly!"

Chainsaw Insect scurried over to be before using its pincers to grab my Duel Disk.

**Lenny: 1300  
Yukie: 200**

"I can't believe I was scared of _you_, this duel is a joke. Now its time for me to claim my prize, Metal Armoured Bug, end this duel!"

Lenny, Lenny, Lenny. I only let you think you were winning this duel and that you temporarily had control over this duel, when in reality I've never lost control of this duel.

"I activate Ice Barrier! This negates your attack and the attacking monster's attack points become 0. Plus your monster can't change its battle position." I take great satisfaction in seeing the fear in his eyes.

A barrier of ice appeared in front of me, which blocked Metal Armoured Bug's attack and a shard of ice pierced its armour.

"What? Why didn't you activate that trap card in the first place?" Lenny asks.

I start to laugh, "I shall offer you hope, but at the last moment I will snatch it away from you. It's at that moment; people make the most beautiful faces. It's my turn, I draw!" I smile at my drawn card.

"This duel was superb, but in the end your tactics weren't strong enough to beat me. I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Ice Queen (8/2900/2100) in attack mode." I announce.

Now, he is probably expecting me to use my Ice Queen to attack his Metal Armoured Bug, but what fun would that be considering it has 0 attack.

"I summon the tuner monster, Illusion Ice Sculpture (1/0/0) in attack mode and this card should really help you 'chill 'out." I sigh.

A shard of ice appeared on the field before gradually getting bigger to form a large crystal sculpture.

"That card has 0 attack and defense points, I'm so scared!" Lenny started to laugh in my face.

Its time to enlighten this dweeb, "It has a very powerful effect, but you're not worthy to even experience it. Instead, allow me to show you what happens when you mix a tuner with a non tuner. I tune my level 1 Ice Sculpture with my level 8 Ice Queen. The cold breeze envelops the entire world and freezes over a new age. Synchro summon! Come forth, Glacier, The Frozen Witch (9/2500/3000) in attack mode!"

Illusion Ice Sculpture turns into one green ring which Ice Queen flies into and turns into eight sliver stars, before a beam of blue light shone through the rings.

A woman with ice blue skin appeared, she wore a floor-length dark blue dress with a blue sash tied around her waist, she had shoulder-length dark blue hair, yellow eyes and pointed ears.

"When Glacier in Synchro summoned, she can banish one monster on the field and inflict half of its attack as damage to its controller. I choose Doom Dozer, so you'll be taking 1750 points of direct damage which is more than enough to end this duel." I explain as my witch threw her hands in the air before a ball of blue energy hit Doom Dozer and caused it to disappear into a hole filled with ice.

**Lenny: 0  
Yukie: 200**

The solid vision disappeared but the room still felt a tad chilly.

"Normally I would have said great game, but I was taught never to lie." I narrowed my eyes with those words.

This duel was boring! Still, it looks like my deck still managed to freak him out. I hope that Jack will have exactly the same reaction.

"In fact, that was the worst duel I've ever had. Why don't you just give up dueling?" I continue.

Yusei ran to my side and touched my shoulder with his hand, "Yukie, what's gotten into you? This isn't you! I don't know what happened to you, but you need to snap out of it!"

As Yusei said those words, I could feel my anger fade away.

_What happened to me? _I thought, _it was almost like my deck was controlling me back there. But that's ridiculous._

"Sorry Yusei, I don't know what got into me back there. That was a great duel Lenny; you really scared me back there." I scratched the back of my head.

Lenny got off his knees and started to flinch, "Really? You were scared? Because I should have been the one scared! I mean your eyes were all creepy and dull, and your voice just sounded...cold."

I laughed at the statement, "What? Me scary? I'm the nicest person ever, isn't that right you guys?" I turn around to look at Nervin, Blitz and Rally, except I couldn't see them, "Guys? Where are you?"

"Right here." Rally started to wave his hand from behind a wooden crate.

One by one, they started to come out of their hiding places.

"What is this? A game of hide and seek?" I joked.

The gang looked scared, "You should have seen yourself Yukie." Blitz remarks.

"Yeah! You were totally gone!" Tank adds.

"It was like somebody had replaced you with an evil clone." Nervin comments.

That new piece of information frightened me, what happened to me?

* * *

**Look, a twist and its only chapter 2. If you have any ideas for OC cards for Yukie's deck, tell me because its hard to make OC cards! Only catch is it needs to be Ice themed and a female monster or a monster with no gender. Heck, it can be a spell or trap!**

**Yukie: Why did you make me as crazy as IV from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, you even stole one of his lines!**

**Whatever! Anyway, I have a poll up about if you guys want me to make a website. This website will feature artworks of Yukie and Yukie's deck (most of the cards are OC based) but nearly all of the cards in this chapter was used by Alexis Rhodes. Does anybody have a clue to why Yukie was acting OCC?**

**Guess we'll find out soon and I'm looking forward to chapter 3 because Yukie might be meeting Jack! Stay tuned, answer the poll and if anybody wants to submit any artwork for this story, then I'll either create a one-shot in your honor or you can decide what happens in one of the chapters for this story. **

**Leave a review and I'll love you forever :D**


	3. On The Highway To Trash

**Well guys, I now have a Facebook page and a website. The links are all on my profile and on the website, you can see more pictures of Yukie and Yukie's deck, which is good in case you have any card ideas you wanna submit to me and you want to make sure that there isn't any card that shares the same effect or if you need inspiration. **

**Nyx'sBlackRose has been a doll and sent me some OC cards which I made into cards and put on my website. If you wanna know which cards she created, her fanfiction name will be in the bottom right corner of the card.**

**Yukie: Kicking Cherries does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, only me and some of Yukie's cards. The song of this chapter is 'Fuck You' By Lily Allen (guess why).**

* * *

I spent the next few hours thinking about my duel with Lenny. I was happy that I had won in just two turns but when I had finished the duel, everybody was scared of me. It just made no sense; I'm not usually that aggressive.

"You've only got one shot at this, Yusei. The maintenance hatch only opens at midnight, and only stays open for three minutes after that." Nervin reminds Yusei.

"He knows!" I exclaim.

Is Nervin forgetting who came up with the plan?

"Then they flood that pipeline with garbage." Nervin adds.

"He knows!" Rally shouts.

"And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant's fence the security will be-" Rally interrupted Nervin before he could finish.

"He knows! Try being positive for once, Nervin." Rally rolls his eyes.

I felt like I had to add to the conversation, "Yeah Nervin, bad thoughts equals bad vibes which equals trouble."

"I thought I was..." Nervin trails off.

Fair point, at least Nervin is telling us what we already know instead of complaining how Yusei's plan will fail. The clock struck 11:15pm which means we need to get this show on the road.

_Yusei's been on Yusei Go for the past hour, that has to be a good sign right? _I thought as I looked over to Yusei.

"Hey Yusei," Blitz calls out.

"Hmm," Yusei turned his head to face Blitz.

"Can you really do this?" Blitz asks.

I can see that Blitz is having a few last minute thoughts, but can you blame him? He's worried about Yusei.

"A test run is one thing, but…uh…the real thing is something else," Nervin sounds worried. "If they catch you it-"

Nervin didn't need to say anymore, as soon as Nervin said those words, I visualised a small prison looking cell. I could tell that the rest of the gang were probably thinking the same thing.

"Don't listen to these guys, Yusei, just…uh…I don't know, hit the gas and don't ever look back," Tank suggests with an encouraging smile.

Tank's words temporarily distract my mind from those gruesome thoughts, which I was grateful for.

"Almost forgot!" Rally exclaims as he jumps into the tunnel where Yusei is sitting on his runner ready to go. "Here, for good luck." Rally hands Yusei a card.

"What is it, Rally?" A yellow machine monster with a traffic light on its puffy yellow hat and turbo rockets for arms with a bronze top for a bottom is displayed on the card.

"Turbo Booster." Rally informs us.

"Wasn't this your father's card?" Yusei asks.

Rally nods his head, "I want you to take it. Like my dad always said, 'You never know when you might need a boost.' I just hope it can help get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack"

Yusei smiles and adds the card to his deck, "Thanks Rally, I'm sure it will." Yusei turns to look at me, "Yukie, try not to get into any trouble while I'm away."

I instantly puff up my cheeks, "One, what is that supposed to mean? Two, I'm not going to get into any trouble because I'm coming with you."

The look in Yusei's eyes was enough to make anybody upset: he looked horrified.

"Wait a minute, Yuki; you're not coming with me." Yusei breaks it to me.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Uh…because…um…" Yusei looked like he was having a hard time coming up with a good reason, "Because you need to stay here to help them." He gestures to Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank.

"Plus its too dangerous, what if Jack pulls some kind of stupid stunt and something bad happens to you? What if I do end up being shipped off to the Facility? It won't just be my life ruined, it'll be yours as well and I don't think I'll be able to live with that." Yusei adds.

In a way, I was touched that he cared so much about me. But he needs to understand that I'm legally an adult and I can make my own decisions. "Yusei, I'm touched that you care so much, but you need to understand that I'm not a child and we always stick together."

"Remember when we were in Team Satisfaction and you always had to bail me out of trouble? Well now it's my turn to do the same to you. You can complain all you want, but we both know that I'm going to win." I finish with a determined look in my eyes.

As a last attempt to get me to stay, Yusei looks over to the rest of the gang for some help. Unfortunately for Yusei, they were all on my side (except for Nervin, but he doesn't count).

"Yeah, Yusei, we don't need a babysitter." Rally chips in.

"Neither do I, I can do this on my own." Yusei crosses his arms across his chest.

_Evil plan time, _I thought.

"What was that Yusei? Whatever happened to, 'We're a team', or 'If you're on your own, you're at your weakest'?" I ask with a sinister smirk.

Yusei immediately blushes, "Uh...well..." It was at that moment, I knew I had won this argument, "All right, you can come. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do and listen to me at all times."

I couldn't help but let out a huge smile, "Yay! Thanks Yuse, I'll try not to get in your way." I took my helmet off from the table, put it on and climbed onto Yusei Go.

Yusei gets on, puts on his helmet and lowers the visor. "You guys gonna be on the monitor?"

"We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal. Now rev it up!" Rally tells him.

"And don't slow down for nothing!" Blitz adds as Yusei starts his runner and speeds off, leaving a huge cloud of dirt in his path. My eyes snap back as dirty grey walls blur around me.

I don't know how much time had passed, but just as we the Sewage Plant was in our sights, a Duel Runner slammed into us.

"Warning! Warning! You are entering an unauthorized zone. Turn back immediately," the alarm for the sewage plant advises us as the sirens start to blare.

"Pull over Yusei!" Trudge shouted.

_How did Trudge find us? _I thought, _he isn't usually this alert._

"Where do ya thing you're going? Don't you know that its two hours past curfew or can you still not tell time?" Trudge starts to mock us. "Pull over!"

Yusei just ignores him, "Hold on, this might get rough."

Suddenly the runner starts to accelerate and I'm holding onto Yusei for my dear life. I could handle the speed, but once Yusei rode straight through the parking meter for the Sewage Plant, destroyed it and hops the fence, I'm screaming in terror.

_On the plus side, at least we got rid of Trudge. _I thought before I could hear some sirens, _looks like I spoke too soon._

It wasn't long before Trudge was trailing us again, "Yusei, you've given me no choice. Since you installed that chip, I can now force you into a Turbo Duel."

"Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by." Trudge's Duel Runner chirped.

Yusei's Duel Disk activated, "Overriding suspects Duel Runner."

Yusei gasps, "But how..."

Looks like Trudge has some surprises, still he picked the worst possible time for a rematch! Plus its 11:57pm! Yusei only has six minutes to beat Trudge in a Turbo Duel, while riding towards the maintenance hatch. That's going to be near impossible.

_If Trudge wins this duel, we'll be shipped off to the Facility and we'll never get to duel Jack. _I thought, _I'm not going to let Trudge ruin two years of careful planning._

"I let you off the hook last time Yusei, but this time, me and my special pursuit deck will shift you off to the Facility for good." Trudge boasts, "The only way your Duel Runner can break free is if you beat me in a Turbo Duel."

**Trudge: 4000, SC: 0  
Yusei: 4000, SC 0**

First I summon Gate Blocker (4/100/2000) in defense mode." Trudge starts.

A blue hole appeared beside Trudge before a blue beam shoots out of it. A brown wall with a red eye appears in front of Yusei's Duel Runner before turning blue to show that it was in defense mode.

I growled in annoyance; this wall is blocking Yusei's vision and I've never seen it before. I guess that's why it has 'Blocker' in its name.

"Now that the perimeter is secure, I place one card face-down to end my turn."

**Trudge: 4000, SC: 1  
Yusei: 4000, SC 0**

I notice that Yusei's Speed Counters aren't going up, and I bet it has something to do with Trudge's monster. I could feel Yusei's body stiffen, which meant he was as perplexed as me.

"Something the matter?" Trudge smirks, "I bet you've noticed your Speed Counters aren't increasing and they're not going to! In our last duel I underestimated you and nearly ended up on traffic duty, but unlike you I learn from my mistakes. Gate Blocker's effect has shifted you into neutral."

Yusei growled, but who could blame him? We need speed to get to New Domino City and because of Trudge, we can't rev it up. I looked at the clock on Yusei's dashboard and it was midnight!

"Yusei, you only have three minutes to win this duel!" I inform him.

"If I can't beat Trudge down here, then I may never get another chance to settle the score with Jack and he'll never have to answer for what he did. I can't let that happen!" Yusei exclaims before he started to accelerate.

_Yusei's determination to win this duel so that he can duel Jack, may just give him the extra push he needs to hurry up,_ I thought.

_But what if it isn't? _Another voice in my head asks, _what if Yusei rushes his moves and ends up losing this duel?_

I start to mentally shout at myself, _that's not going to happen! I refuse to let that happen!_

"The green light is mine, I summon Speed Warrior (2/900/400) in attack mode and since Speed Warrior was summoned this turn, its attack increases to 1800." Yusei explains as a gray, warrior-type monster with a breathing tank appears near his runner.

"Now I special summon Turbo Booster (1/0/0) in attack mode."

A yellow machine monster with a traffic light on its puffy yellow hat and turbo rockets for arms with a bronze top for a bottom appears.

Yes! If Speed Warrior attacks Gate Blocker, then Turbo Booster will use its effect to destroy Gate Blocker. Unfortunately Yusei will lose some points, but it's a small price to pay.

**Trudge: 4000, SC: 1  
Yusei: 3800, SC 0**

"Like I said before Yusei, you just end up hurting yourself. I activate Broken Blocker which lets me special summon two more Gate Blocker's from my deck." Trudge grins as two more Gate Blockers materialise in front of us.

_Damn! _I thought, _Trudge was expecting Yusei to destroy Gate Blocker. He really has learnt from last time._

_Your brother is going to lose, _the second voice in my head comments.

"Shut up!" I accidently shout out loud.

Luckily for me, Yusei was too focused on the duel to hear me. This is insane; I've never had a shouting match at myself before. Maybe the pressure is finally getting to me?

"There it is Yuki, the main pipeline!" Yusei shouts as we approach a yellow pipe. I could hear the undisguised glee in Yusei's voice which made me smile.

"We may still have a chance." I comment as Trudge follows us into the pipe, "Looks like I spoke too soon."

It's going to get much worse; this pipe is completely straight which means we can't shake Trudge off!

"What made you break curfew tonight Yusei? Are you planning a trip to New Domino City?" Trudge asks.

"And what if we are?" I ask instead of Yusei.

"Don't you know that your kind don't exactly _fit in _New Domino City." Trudge sneers.

Our kind? Doesn't Trudge realise it doesn't matter where we come from, we're all humans? It's this kind of discrimination that resulted in slavery? But I suppose that in a way, everybody who lives in the Satellite Sector is a slave to those who live in New Domino City.

"We're not going there to _fit in_." Yusei snaps.

"So why are you going there? We both know that you have some enemies in very high places." Trudge retorts.

He's referring to Jack Atlas, I just know it. Trudge isn't a very good police officer, for the past two days he's been chasing Yusei and I on Jack's orders, yet he's never once stopped to ask why. I guess ignorance pays well.

"I know, you're going to New Domino City to settle some score?" Trudge asks.

"Something like that, but for now I'll end my turn with two face-downs." Yusei finishes.

Yusei starts to speed up, desperately trying to find some sort of gap in the two Gate Blockers.

**Trudge: 4000, SC: 2  
Yusei: 3800, SC 0**

"I'll radio for some backup by summoning Gonogo (3/1350/1600) in attack mode." A black cannonball with red eyes and a carrot shaped nose appears, "Gonogo, attack Speed Warrior!"

Gonogo enlarges itself before running over Speed Warrior.

**Trudge: 4000, SC: 2  
Yusei: 3350, SC 0**

"Your loss is my gain." Trudge said as he gains an extra Speed Counter.

**Trudge: 4000, SC: 3  
Yusei: 3350, SC 0**

"Its go time, I summon the Junk Synchron (3/1300/500) tuner monster!" A small mechanical orange tuner monster appeared, "Now I activate Graceful Revival to bring back Speed Warrior (2/900/400)."

The gray monster joins its orange companion of the field.

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior. The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk warrior (5/2300/1300)!"

Junk Synchron turned into three green rings that, in turn, encircled the two stars that Speed Warrior had become. Both the rings and stars flew into the air as an enormous flash of green light appeared and from it, Junk Warrior emerged!

Junk Warrior looked like Junk Synchron, but taller, stronger-looking and with purple-shaded armour. Slowly, it turned its metallic head towards Trudge and the monster it had to face.

"Go Yusei!" I cheer.

"Junk Warrior, attack Gonogo with Scrap Fist!" Yusei orders as Junk Warrior flies behind Gonogo before punching it.

**Trudge: 3050, SC: 3  
Yusei: 3350, SC 0**

Yes! Now Trudge is losing!

"You pulled the same move last time we dueled; you're getting a little predictable Yusei." Trudge declares as he drew a card.

**Trudge: 3050, SC: 4  
Yusei: 3350, SC 0**

"You're not the only one who knows how to soup up there monsters. I summon the tuner monster, Jutte Fighter (2/700/900) in attack mode." Trudge smiles because he has a tuner monster and that can only mean one thing.

"I tune my level 2 Jutte Fighter with my level 4 Gate Blocker to summon my level 6 Goyo Guardian (6/2800/2000) in attack mode."

Jutte Fighter turned into two green rings which Gate Blocker flew into before turning into four silver stars. A brown light exploded before leaving a large samurai looking man with a painted white face and a grappling hook.

"A Synchro monster," Yusei and I say in unison.

Trudge chuckles, "Looks like you two underestimated my deck this time. Goyo Guardian, attack Junk Warrior!"

His guardian swung his hook before rope wrapped around Junk Warrior.

**Trudge: 3050, SC: 4  
Yusei: 2850, SC 0**

"When my monster attacks a monster, it doesn't destroy it. Instead, the monster switches control to my side of the field in defense mode." Trudge explains as Junk Warrior moved over to Trudge's side.

"Now that I have four Speed Counters, I activate Speed Spell – Sonic Buster. By selecting one monster on the field, I can inflict half of its attack as damage to you." Trudge smiles as we get hit by a pink beam.

**Trudge: 3050, SC: 4  
Yusei: 1450, SC 0**

"Trudge wasn't kidding when he said he was full of surprises." I groan.

"Yeah, this isn't looking too good." Yusei replies.

"But why stop there? I activate a second Sonic Buster!" Trudge cackles as we get hit by another pink beam.

**Trudge: 3050, SC: 4  
Yusei: 50, SC 0**

Trudge thankfully ends his turn which was a massive relief, cause if he had another Sonic Buster...

**Trudge: 3050, SC: 5  
Yusei: 50, SC 5**

"I summon the tuner monster, Nitro Synchron (2/300/100) in attack mode. Now I activate the Speed Spell – Dash Pilfer." Yusei smirks.

I was shocked: Yusei has no Speed Counters, how can he activate a Speed Spell? Until I glance at his dashboard and saw that he activated Slip Stream which has given him five Speed Counters because Trudge activated a Speed Spell last turn.

Trudge's face became so red when Yusei explained how he gained Speed Counters. Dash Pilfer allows Yusei to take control of one of his opponent's face-up defense monsters and Yusei obviously chose Junk Warrior.

The maintenance hatch popped into sight which meant that Yusei and I have nearly reached our goal!

"That hatch! You're using it to escape from the Satellite!" Trudge finally realises.

I turn around before sticking my tongue out at Trudge, "Duh, took ya long enough!"

"Now I tune my level 2 Nitro Synchron with my level 5 Junk Warrior. Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior (7/2800/1800) in attack mode!"

Nitro Synchron turned into two green circles which Junk Warrior flew into before turning into five stars. An enormous red beam flashed through the circles, leaving a huge green horned monster in its place.

"Trudge, I got one last surprise for you. If Nitro Warrior is summoned on the turn a spell card is used, it gains 1000 attack points!" Yusei told Trudge.

"It what!" Trudge looks horrified.

**Nitro Warrior: 2800 + 1000 = 3800**

Fire blew out of the exhaust pipes on the back of Nitro Warrior's head which helps it to fly towards Goyo Guardian before destroying it.

**Trudge: 2050, SC: 4  
Yusei: 50, SC 5**

"When Nitro Warrior destroys my opponent's monster in battle, I can change one face-up defense position monster my opponent controls to attack mode, and it has to battle Nitro Warrior." Yusei explains.

To put a long story short, Trudge's Gate Blocker only has 100 attack points and Nitro Warrior has 2800 attack points. Do the math!

Nitro Warrior punches Gate Blocker and destroys it.

**Trudge: 0, SC: 2  
Yusei: 50, SC 5**

Trudge's Duel Runner starts to let out steam which causes it to stop in the middle of the pipe. I pitied Trudge because this pipe is going to be filled with garbage at any second. Almost immediately, the hatch started to close and I could already see some of the garbage getting ready to fill the pipe.

"Yusei!" I screech.

"Hang on!" Yusei's runner goes even faster than before (if that was even possible) as he starts to effortlessly dodge the large pieces of trash which I couldn't help but admire as I could never do that.

Yusei leans to the left and circles the pipeline walls before grinding and leaning hard to the left. Avoiding trash the entire way, he just barely slides underneath the hatch before it completely closes.

"Go Yusei!" I squeeze his waist as a sign of affection.

"We did it." Yusei states as we hit the fresh night air.

The first thing I could see was the moon which was complemented by the beautiful night sky that was filled with a ton of stars. It all felt like a dream, it was almost a shame that we wouldn't be sticking around for too long. I wanted to see the entire city.

"Yusei!" A familiar voice called out.

The voice that haunted my dreams, the voice that made me cringe, the voice of the person I absolutely hated: Jack Atlas.

Yusei immediately stopped his Duel Runner in front of the highway before pulling his helmet off.

"Hello Jack." Yusei replied with absolutely no emotion in his voice which shocked me.

How could he act so calm around this...this...bastard! I took off my own helmet and looked to the top of the highway. It had definitely confirmed my suspicions, that was Jack Atlas all right. He looked exactly the same (except he was wearing his Turbo Dueling suit).

"How have you been?" Jack asks.

When neither of us replies, he starts to laugh as if this is some kind of _joke_. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see your ol' friend Jack? You made good time, didn't you? I hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much. Please don't take it personally; he's just doing what I pay him to do. Now then, what brings you here?" Jack's sarcastic tone makes it obvious that he already knows why we're here (even though he seems to be ignoring me).

"You evil asshole! You know why we're here! Did you really think that_ I_ would let _you_ get away with what you did?" I growl.

Jack just laughed, "So you finally speak, Yuki."

I could feel my rage growing, "Don't call me Yuki! Don't even say my name! I just want my card back and maybe then I'll leave you with the use of your legs!"

Yusei placed his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, "Take it easy, don't give him the satisfaction. He wants to see you fired up. Just give me back my Stardust Dragon, Jack."

I knew that Yusei was right; sometimes I hate how calm-minded he can be

"I see you still have those anger issues, but that's nothing new. I suppose you'll be wanting your runner back as well?" Jack asks.

That is such a stupid question; does it look like Yusei needs it?

"So it's just the card? I would've thought you moved on by now, since it seems you've gotten over losing your runner already. By the way, how's the new one treatin' ya?"

"I got no complaints. And how's the one you stole from me? Still running well I hope." Yusei said in a sarcastic tone.

"You never could let go of anything, could you, Yusei?"

"I never was one to forgive and forget. Now where's my card?"

"What's the rush? Don't you wanna catch up on old times?" Jack asks in a mocking tone.

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is!" Yusei's fist clenches as his temper rises.

Crap! It looks like Jack has gotten even Yusei angry.

"Jack, I don't even care if you keep my card. Just give back Yusei's card." I can't even make eye contact with Jack.

If I was to make eye contact with him now, I would be crying (angry tears) and I'm not going to give this _punk _the satisfaction.

"Oh you mean this old thing here?" Jack holds up the Stardust Dragon card, "Does it still look the same?"

"How could you Jack?" Yusei asks with a hurt tone in his voice.

"That card was wasting away with you in the Satellite. I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser," Jack starts to talk in a very offensive tone.

"A loser? That's rich coming from you!" I laugh.

Anger flashed through Jack's eyes, looks like he's no longer playing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yusei is no loser; he has friends and people who care about him. He helps anybody who needs it at no cost and he's loved. Whereas you have nobody, no friends, no family, no nothing! You may have adoring fans, but they don't know the real you. Do you think they'll be very accepting if they find out that you're from the Satellite? You've had to hide away your entire life, which means you had to hide away the real Jack Atlas. At least Yusei is accepted for who he truly is. So the real loser around here is you!"

Jack didn't take anything I said to heart, if anything he just laughed it off. "Friends? The only thing friends do is tie you down! I traded you guys away and look at me now. I have money, fans and best of all, I'm Dueling King of New Domino City. In fact, I would go through all of that again and I would still feel no remorse."

Its official, the real Jack Atlas has left the building. And worst of all, I feel nothing which is probably a good thing because I froze my heart two years ago. It's easier to be all frozen on the inside because at least this way, I don't have to feel. Yusei, looks like its up to you.

* * *

**Looks like the Ice Princess is appearing. Poor Yukie, Jack is really evil isn't he?**

**Yukie: I feel nothing.**

**So why was Yukie arguing with herself? What card of hers did Jack steal? Wait, this gives me an idea for a competition! Whoever correctly guesses the card that Jack stole from Yukie will have one request. If the request is in my power, I shall do it. **

**Here's your hint(s):**

**Its a level 8, Dragon-Type monster. In this story it'll be a Synchro monster, but in real life its an effect monster. **

**This will test how well you guys know Yukie and her deck theme. Good luck and thanks to the 8 people who have reviewed and the 11 people who have added this story to their favourite. I'll update soon, bye :D**


	4. Burning Heart Vs Frozen Heart Part 1

**Hey ya'll! Without further adieu here's chapter four and the song of the chapter is **'_My Happy Ending' _**by Avril Lavigne. Only three people correctly guessed Yukie's dragon to be White Night Dragon and those people are:**

**Sanokal  
K5Rakitan  
WhiteWaterD**

**Here's the final question, are you ready? What is Yukie's signature card? The only hint I'll give you is that its not White Night Dragon, but she has used it in a duel. **

**Good luck, you may need it.**

* * *

Yusei could see that I was in no position to talk, so he took over the conversation instead.

"But Jack, why did you take it when you knew it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite? It was meant to help us all." Yusei reminds Jack.

"Well it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City. And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back. Here, take it, I sure don't need it anymore," Jack says as he tosses the card down to Yusei and he catches it.

What? Just like that? Jack wouldn't just give back Stardust Dragon unless he had some kind of ulterior motive. Speaking of which, where's my card?

"Hey, Jack Assless? Where's my card?" I shout.

His face broke out into a grin, "It's back at my apartment, but I would never give it back to you. I've grown far too attached to it."

Must. Not. Show. Anger. That's what he wants.

Yusei looks at his card; I wonder what thoughts are flowing through his head. Is he grateful?

"What now Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?" Jack wonders without showing any care.

Yusei throws the card back at Jack, and he catches it just as easily as Yusei did.

"No Jack, I want the card, but I wanna make you pay for what you did more!" Yusei declares as he steps off his runner. "And when I beat you, then I'll take my card back."

Jack smirks. "You always were a dreamer. Well get ready cuz her comes your wakeup call!"

I immediately got off Yusei's Duel Runner, "Yusei, what are you doing? You literally had Stardust Dragon in your hands and you just gave it back? The longer we stay here, the bigger the risk of us getting caught by Sector Security!" I remind him.

_Oh wah, wah! Stop complaining, Yusei should be allowed to carry out his revenge. _The voice in my head shouts at me.

"I know what I'm doing, just relax." Yusei assures me.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Jack wanted nothing more than to duel Yusei, he was only happy to show us the way to a place where they could duel in peace.

Jack leads the ways as we ride through New Domino City. I had to tell you, it was absolutely amazing. All bright lights and tall buildings, it was even more magnificent than how the TV portrays it.

However, Yusei was getting a little restless. He just wants to duel Jack and get back to the Satellite which I can understand.

"When are ya gonna tell me where we're headed Jack?" Yusei asks with an annoyed tone.

I didn't trust Jack at all, for all we know he could be leading us to our demise.

"Stop your worrying and enjoy the view already. So what do you think of New Domino City? It's a little step up from the Satellite, isn't it? But if you get homesick, I'm sure I can find a trash bin for you to play in." Jack chuckles.

That's deep and besides, the Satellite is more rubble and debris, than trash.

"Are we gonna duel, or are you gonna play tour guide all night?" Yusei demands, even Mr. Patience is losing his patience.

"Well since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd show you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite Sector," Jack explains in a crude tone.

"Aww, you're so sweet _Jackie_!" I declare.

I could imagine Jack's joking face turn into his angry face. Sadly he didn't answer so I didn't know. I'm sure it annoyed him though. After a few minutes, we stopped in front of a huge blue dome that I remember seeing on TV every week.

"We're here! Welcome to the Kaiba Dome!" Jack announces as we pass through the gates.

I nearly squeal with excitement; I've always wanted to see the Kaiba Dome in person. Its arena is perfect for Turbo Duels and it's a perfect piece of architecture. Jack dismounted off his runner, so I quickly got off Yusei Go along with Yusei.

Jack caught me gawping around the Kaiba Dome, "This duel dome is impressive, isn't it? Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans. All of em' chanting your name, and cheering you on. But that's something you're never going to experience, Yusei. Cuz' after this duel, the people cheering you on will be your loser friends in the Satellite. And that's if they don't turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon!" Jack holds up Stardust Dragon for extra emphasis.

"Only you could make something so magnificent into something sleazy. I agree with you on 'this duel dome is impressive' and 'television just doesn't do it justice'. Our friends would never turn their backs on us because unlike you, they're trustworthy!" I scoff.

Jack rolls his eyes, "I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card, but got greedy and turned it down in order to duel me! You're gonna regret ever coming here Yusei!"

Jack slides Stardust into his deck. "Cuz I'm gonna beat you with your own card!"

Jack Atlas, you son of a gun... I should have known that he would pull something like this! If Jack does manage to beat Yusei, it would be ironic that Yusei is beaten by his best card.

"Let's just duel." Yusei sighs, "Yukie, go sit in the stands."

_Fair enough_, I thought. _I can't ride with Yusei all the time and I should be safe on the stands._

"Fine Yusei and win this duel." I smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He placed his hand on his cheek before walking to his Duel Runner.

"Where's my kiss?" Jack asks.

I stick my tongue out at him while using my index finger to pull the skin under my left eye down.

"Charmin'," he rolls his eyes before mounting his Duel Runner.

I quickly run over to the bleachers as the boys drive over to the starting line.

"Now then, try not to get scared will ya? This course can be really rough on first timers," Jack says, and pushes a button on his runner.

"Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by."

**Yusei: 4000, SC: 0  
Jack: 4000, SC: 0**

"Let's ride!" Both of them shout before driving.

I know that I should be watching this duel, but the drive from the Satellite to New Domino City has pooped me out. I'm sure Yusei doesn't need me to cheer him on; whenever he duels he just focuses on the duel and blocks his surroundings. I tried to keep my eyes open, but to no avail.

* * *

My dream was fairly pleasant, I was dreaming about riding on my Duel Runner, until my arm suddenly catches on fire. I immediately open my eyes, just in time to witness an incredible sight.

A big (by big I mean absolutely humongous) red dragon flew in between Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, (causing me to wonder how much of the duel I had missed) flooding the entire stadium with red and white light.

"What is this?" Yusei shouts at Jack.

I could see that Yusei had a fearful look in his eyes, whereas Jack just looks annoyed (but that's nothing new).

"What kind of trick is this, Yusei? What're you trying to pull?" Jack accuses Yusei.

Is Jack a complete idiot? Yusei obviously has nothing to do with this, he looks freaked out!

The dragon now lets out a mighty roar which causes a huge gust of wind to sweep through the stadium; I had to hold onto my bandana to make sure it doesn't fly off.

I took a closer look at Jack and Yusei and I noticed two important details. One, both of their arms are glowing red. Two, their eyes are now red. Just what is that dragon doing? How did it get here?

"Whose dragon is that?" Jack stares with fear at the dragon, "I'll teach you to play tricks with me! I activate a speed spell: End of the Storm!"

"What are you thinking? We gotta stop!" Yusei shouts at Jack.

Jack never did know when to stop, even when we were in danger, "No way, Yusei!"

"All right, fine, but I think we're gonna regret this. I activate my trap card-" before Yusei can finish, the power of the third dragon knocks both guys to the side, and wails again.

_Is it me or does that dragon sound like it's in...Pain?_

Electricity started to crackle around the red dragon and both dragons in play were crying out. The red dragon coils its body around before it flies up into the sky and spreads its wings.

The unfurled wings were as big as the entire stadium and s quickly as the dragon arrived, it fades away into red dust.

_What in the world just happened?_

I look towards the centre of the stadium and I couldn't see a thing, because both Duel Runners were smoking. I run down from the bleachers so that I can get a better look at both boys.

I start to cough as I approach the carnage due to the huge smoke cloud. However, before I could walk in, the stadium gets flooded with multiple spotlights.

_Oh no! Sector Security, Facility here we come! _

"You are in violation of code 36B, which states that no residents of Satellite may enter New Domino City. By order of the Social Maintenance Department, we are placing you under arrest. Do not try to run, we have you surrounded." A policeman announces.

I know what you're thinking, why aren't we making a run for it? Let me tell _you_ something, we're completely surrounded with no means of escape. Even if we did make a break for it, getting tasered by Sector Security isn't on my to do list.

Yusei just keeps staring at Jack while holding his right arm.

_Did I miss something?_

Next thing I know, a police officer not-so-gently grabs my wrists and handcuffs me.

"Hey! Watch the jacket!" I shout at him before he backhands me so hard, I swear I could see stars.

"Yukie!" Yusei shouts before two officers grab his shoulders and hold him back.

Growing up in the Satellite has taught me how to defend myself. I tackle the officer to the ground before repeatedly hitting his face.

"How do _you_ like being hit?!" I screech before I feel a sharp buzzing pain hit the base of my neck. I swear my teeth started to vibrate, the last thing I saw was the ground.

* * *

My entire body hurts, like I was thrown into a brick wall repeatedly. I try and stretch my entire body, but my right arm isn't moving...come to think of it, neither is my left arm. I immediately open both of my eyes to two members of Sector Security.

I realise that I'm handcuffed to a chair with only no means of escape (well there's a door, but the two dudes are guarding it).

"Where am I? What am I doing here?!" I demand.

Both men turn around, "So you're finally up."

"Yes and I demand you tell me where I am!" I growl.

"Why don't you shut up? Before I..." Luckily his walkie-talkie crackles to life which prevents him from finishing his sentence.

I didn't really understand anything that the walkie-talkie was saying, but once the conversation was over, one of the officers pulled me to my feet.

"Director Goodwin wants to see you." Number one smirks, which causes me to distrust him even more.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" I snarl.

He simply rolls his eyes; like he's expecting me to resist. Well, the best thing I can do in this situation is see this 'Director Goodwin', and inflict some major butt whoop.

"Because you're lucky you haven't been shipped off to the Facility, you little twerp!" Number two exclaims before pulling me to my feet.

"Grr," I spit at him before Number one grabs my shoulders and leads me out of the room and into a corridor. Number one leads the way with Number two behind me.

Instead of walls in the corridor, there are floor to ceiling windows that show some of New Domino City. I start to admire the view before I remember that I'm just a prisoner.

_Well, not for long anyway. _

I start to fiddle around with the handcuff, it appears to be a standard lock which is easy to unlock. I just need to find something with a sharp point.

_Or you could just steal the keys off the waist of officer number one. _The voice in my head told me. I could imagine it rolling its eyes.

I look at Number one's waist and indeed I can see the silver keys, glittering as the sunlight hits it. Idea forming, I'll just 'accidently' trip and drag Number one down with me. Then while we're on the ground, I'll snag the key and hide it in the palm of my hand.

The key for these shackles (okay handcuffs) are pretty tiny, I doubt the officer will notice that it's missing. I take a deep breath before I speed walk and 'trip' over my own feet.

"Ouchhhhh," I complain as I'm now lying on top of Number one.

"Get off of me!" Number one yells.

My hands make fast work (luckily my hands are in front and not in the back) and as soon as I have a hold of the key, I pull myself up using the officers back as a post.

I clench both of my hands into fists; I could feel the key dig into my palm but I ignored the foreign feeling, "Sorry officer, I tripped over my own feet. Back in the Satellite, my nickname is Clumsy Fudo." I lie.

Okay, sure it wasn't one of my best lies, but he still bought it.

"Lousy Satellite scumbag," he mutters as he continues walking.

_Once I'm free from these cuffs, I'll show you what this 'Satellite scumbag can do._

I start to whistle so that I can muffle the sound of my handcuffs unlocking themselves, I let out a silent cry of victory. Number one stops in front of a grey double door that had a line down the middle.

"Alright, we're here. Be polite and don't make any wise cracks. Director Goodwin isn't as 'forgiving' as us." Number one states, as I roll my eyes.

_If you're 'forgiving', then I was raised by a monkey's. And I wasn't raised by monkeys; I was raised by a wonderful woman named Martha._

"Yeah, well about that..." I trail off as I let my handcuffs fall to the floor, "I had a really nice time, let's _not _do this again."

"Hey, how did you-"I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I kick him in the gut and slam his face into the wall.

I could hear a satisfying crunch which made me feel better because I have so much pent up anger that just needs to be released.

Before Number two could use his communicator, I punch him in the face and deliver a high kick to his face. He ends up hitting the door, which causes it to open and he falls back first into the room.

"That'll teach you!" I look up from the now unconscious guard, to the meet the eyes of five shocked people, "Uh, hi."

That's when I notice that a member of the crowd is Jack Atlas. Everything changes at that moment because all I can see is _red_.

"Jack, what are _you _doing here? Where's Yusei?" I growl at him.

"Yukie," Jack exclaims, "what are you doing here? Goodwin! You better have an explanation for this!"

An older looking gentleman stood up from behind a desk, "Of course Jack. I couldn't just let Miss. Fudo get taken to the Facility...at least with Yusei around. I have a feeling that she'll have no choice but to co-operate with us and answer a few of my questions."

So he must be Director Goodwin; he guy who runs New Domino City. Is he serious? If he thinks I'm gonna sing like a canary, then he's gonna have to think again.

"I'll never talk to a corporate asshole! Just what happened last night?" I ask before it all comes back to me.

That's when I remember last night, after the duel with Jack, Sector Security surrounded us and Yusei was talking to Jack. I ended up getting tasered and passing out.

"I remember now, he dueled you and there was that red dragon. Sector Security appeared and you just stood there. Where's Yusei? He's all I have left." I cry while covering my eyes with my hands.

I could hear some footsteps and I felt this hand on me. I peer out of my hands and I can see Jack next to me.

"Get away from me! This is all your fault! You ruined my life, and now you take away the most important person in my life! If you're trying to piss me off, it's working! If you think you can just kidnap me and force me to stay in this stupid city, you've got another thing coming!" I shout before pushing Jack away.

I spot a Duel Disk attached to the unconscious officer on the floor, and I instantly have a plan. I jump backwards and snatch the blue and white standard Duel Disk with green gems and attach it to my wrist before I activate it.

"Yuki, you need to calm down! You're not thinking straight, I'm not trying to hurt you-"Jack starts before I interrupt him.

"Don't call me that! Don't call me Yuki or even Yukie! You've done nothing but hurt me Jack, because of what you did two years ago; I've gone through some major changes." My voice wobbles as I remember that fateful day.

"What sort of changes?" Jack asks with a curious look in his eyes.

I smirk, "Well won't don't you duel me to find out?" I ask as I insert my deck into the deck zone of my Duel Disk.

Jack narrows his eyes, "It looks like the only way you'll listen to me, is if I duel you. Your first mistake is thinking that you can beat me, I'm the king of this city for a reason."

He looks over to a young lady with short blue hair, gold eyes and she wore a business suit, "Mina! Get me my Duel Disk!" Jack barks at her.

Mina instantly bowed, "Of course Mr. Atlas." before she ran out of the room.

_It looks like my wish is finally coming true, I get to duel Jack and seek my revenge on him. I'm going to make him pay, that duel with Lenny will be nothing compared to this. I'm going to make this duel slow and painful._

Mina returns and runs over to Jack, "Here you are Mr. Atlas."

Jack just snatches it off of her and slides it onto his wrist.

"I see you're still as impolite as ever. Not even a 'thank you' to your lovely assistant." I smile.

Jack looks slightly creeped out, "That smile, it's just so creepy. Let's just get this duel on the road!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" I exclaim as I draw my starting hand, "If I win this duel, you have to take me straight to Yusei."

"Fine, but if I win this duel, I get to do whatever I want with you." Jack answers.

So he's basically deciding my fate, "I agree to those terms."

"Duel!"

**Yukie: 4000  
Jack: 4000**

"The first move is mine, I draw! I summon Snow Fairy (4/1100/700) in attack mode." I state.

A bunch of ice shards form together, leaving a petite blue female ice monster in its place.

"As long as Snow Fairy is on the field, you can't activate spell cards from your hand. You need to wait one turn to activate them, so you have to set them on the field first." I explain.

Jack growls, "So you're basically saying my spell cards are frozen for one turn."

I beam at him, "Now you're getting it Jackie. Next I activate a field spell from my hand: Frozen Palace!"

The entire field turns into the inside of an ice palace, "You'll find out what this card does next turn. Now I set one card to end my turn. You're move Jack _Assless_."

Jack does not look happy, "I know you Yukie and this isn't your deck."

I roll my eyes at Jack's ignorance, "Are you really that dumb? This deck has done more for me than my old deck ever has. Besides, you're the reason I have to use this deck. Now make your move!"

"All right, I will! I summon Mad Archfiend (4/1800/0) in attack mode."

A brown demonic looking monster with a skull in its stomach cavity appears.

"Now attack that puny pixie with Bone Shard Shower!" Jack orders as his monster's stomach starts to chew up the skull before spitting its pieces at my monster.

"How predictable, I activate Ice Barrier which negates your monsters attack. Its attack also becomes 0, you can't change its battle position and its effect is negated. Your monster is now frozen solid." I cackle as a sheet of ice appears in front of Mad Archfiend and traps it.

"What!" Jack exclaims.

I start to chuckle, "I've been waiting for this day for quite some time, Jack Atlas. Even in New Domino City, you still use the same old cards from the Satellite."

"I end my turn with a face-down." Jack finishes.

_I know that I should be worried about that face-down, but this card in my hand will counter that._

"I draw and now it's my standby phase, Frozen Palace gets one Age Counter. Did I mention that when ten Age counters, you'll lose the duel?" I ask sweetly.

"That's not fair!" Jack snaps.

"Life isn't fair Jackie! Horrible things happen to good people, whereas good things seem to happen to bad people. Well after this duel is finished, you'll regret toying with me! I activate Icicle Sacrifice which special summons an Icicle Token (1/0/0) as long as I freeze one of my monster card zones for the rest of this duel."

Two ice pillars with faces appear on the field.

"I tribute my Icicle Token to summon Ice Blizzard Mistress (8/2500/2000) in attack mode. Icicle Tokens count as two tribute by the way." I declare as the token disappears leaving a new monster in its place.

A woman with icy blue eyes and long blonde hair appears. She is wearing a white robe with blue accents appears. She wields a staff made of ice in the shape of a snowflake and to finish, a dark blue cloth covers her mouth.

"Now I activate White Night Fort, this means neither of us can activate trap cards during our opponents turn." I grin as multiple shards of ice appear behind me which freezes the room even more.

Jack starts to shiver, along with Mina, the clown looking guy and the guy wearing a lab coat, "Why's the room so cold?"

"I know, isn't it wonderful? Its all thanks to my Ice deck, it promotes the feeling of coldness and with it, I'm going to chill your heart, body, mind and deck. Just like what you did to me!" I screech.

Jack looks concerned, "Your eyes, they're so cold. Yukie, just what happened to you?"

I choose to ignore him, "Snow Fairy, attack Mad Archfiend with Snow Blast!"

Snow Fairy flies to the ceiling, points her index finger at Mad Archfiend and a stream of blue light hit Jack's monster, turning it into an ice statue that breaks into shards.

**Yukie: 4000  
Jack: 2900**

"Now I end my turn. If you think I'm going to end this duel in like two turns, you're sadly mistaken. I'm not going to give you the luxury of a quick defeat; I'm going take my time. I end my turn with a face-down." I sigh with glee.

_I may have no cards in my hand, but I still have the upper hand. Let's see the King of the Cards recover from this._

"If you won't talk to me, then I'll let my cards do my talkin' for me. By sending my trap card, Compulsory Recoil Device to the graveyard, I can special summon the tuner monster, Trap Eater (4/1900/1600) from my hand. Now I normal summon Medium Piece Golem (4/1600/0) in attack mode." Jack states as his two monsters appear.

Trap Eater is a sinister looking purple piranha, whereas Medium Piece Golem is a medium size rock with glowing red eyes.

_Wait, he has a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster, plus their combined levels equal level 8!_

"We both know what you're gonna do, so just do it!" I yell at Jack.

Patience was never my strong point.

"Just remember, you asked for this. I tune my level 4 Trap Eater with my level 4 Medium Piece Golem. The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000)!"

Trap Eater turns into four green circles which Medium Piece Golem flies into before turning into four silver stars which line up before a beam of light flashes through the circles.

An ugly red and black dragon appears on the field, it lets out a mighty roar to alert us of its presence.

"I see you summoned your star performer, I'm flattered Jack." I shrug my shoulders.

"You should be, and you should consider it an honour to be attacked with it. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Snow Fairy with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack points at my monster.

I should have known that he would attack my weakest monster, plus when he destroys my fairy, he'll have use of his spells.

Jack's dragon opens it mouth before spitting a huge ball of red energy at my monster.

"Grrr!" I cover my face with my hands.

**Yukie: 2100  
Jack: 2900**

"I'll place one card face-down and it's your turn."

I'm falling behind, how unfortunate...for Jack that is.

"Frozen Palace now has 2 Age Counters. I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards. Next I activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Snow Fairy (4/1100/700) from my graveyard in attack mode. Now I activate Ice Blizzard Mistress' special ability to place one Ice Counter on your Red Dragon Archfiend. Now my field spell comes into play, every monster that has an Ice Counter loses 500 attack points for every Ice Counter on it. Plus monsters with Ice Counters can't attack or change their battle positions. To put it bluntly, your dragon is frozen and useless. Just like I was two years ago...until I got this deck anyway." I laugh.

Ice Blizzard Mistress points her staff at Red Dragon Archfiend, the dragon monster roars one last time before it's encased in ice.

**Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000 – 500 = 2500**

"What! My dragon! You'll pay for this Yuki!" Jack roars.

I can't believe I'm going to destroy Jack's most prized monster. Now he'll know what its like to lose something you love.

"If you think that's bad, get ready Jackie. I equip Ice Blizzard Mistress with Crown of Command!" I say as a gold crown appears on my monsters head. "Any monster that battles the monster equipped with this card, loses 500 attack and defense points. Ice Blizzard Mistress, attack with Snowflake Destruction!"

Ice Blizzard Mistress points her staff in the air, and a barrage of snow hits Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Arrrrrh!" Jack covers his face before he gets hit with a blizzard of snow.

**Yukie: 2100  
Jack: 2400**

"Next I summon Cold Sleeper (4/1100/1900) in defense mode."

A tall glass tube on four black legs appears.

"To end my turn, I'll set one card and your up." I finish.

I'm not attacking with all my monsters every turn, because I want this duel to be as slow as possible. That means inflicting the smallest amount of battle damage each turn. Or I could just stall him until I have 8 more Age Counters. Whatever comes first.

"You may have destroyed my dragon, but I still have this card. I activate the trap, Powerful Rebirth and since it's my turn, White Night Fort doesn't activate. Powerful Rebirth lets me special summon a level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard and its level is increased by 1, plus its attack and defense is raised by 100. I choose Mad Archfiend!" Jack yells.

**Mad Archfiend: LVl 4 → 5, ATK 1800 → 1900, DEF 0 → 100**

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Dark Resonator (3/1300/300) in attack mode. I think you know what's coming next!" Jack smirks as a small grey fiendish looking monster appears. In one hand it holds a gold tuning fork and in the other, a blue drumstick.

"I tune my level 5 Mad Archfiend with my level 3 Dark Resonator. Behold the icy wings guided by the great polar winds. Synchro Summon! Roar, White Night Dragon (8/3000/2500)!" Jack bellows.

_I'm going to murder this bastard!_

Dark Resonator hits his tuning fork with a drum stick which clangs loudly before he turns into four green circles. Mad Archfiend flies into them before it turns into five silver stars, which a beam of light blue flashes through them.

The room becomes even colder as a snow storm fills the room. Two ice covered blue wings emerge from the snow storm, before a blue dragon's head sticks out and roars as it reveals its body.

I don't know what happened, I can't remember ever being this angry. The first time I'm seeing my dragon in two years and its being used against me?! Hell no! Does he want to remind me of how much he's hurt me? Because that's what it feels like, the last time I felt like this was right before he betrayed me.

"Nooooooooo!" I cry out before falling to my knees, "This can't be happening to me!"

I cradle my head with my arms, "He can't win, he can't win." I mutter.

"**He doesn't have to win**." A malevolent voice calls out.

I whip my head around, "Who said that?"

Jack looks confused, "Yukie, who are you talking to?"

"**That's not important right now, Baby Doll. But if you wanna win this duel, you need to surrender your body to me. Just like you did when you dueled that hood rat Lenny.**" The voice snickers.

My eyes widen, "You mean you're the reason I went completely insane when I dueled Lenny?"

"**Now you're getting it, just relax and let me beat this mean boy for you. Your anger and feelings for Jack Atlas is the reason I was born anyway.**" The voice continues.

"What do you mean?" I call out.

"**When Jack Assless left the Satellite and betrayed you, you never told anyone what actually happened between you. You just kept those feelings bottled up inside of you, and I was born.**" The voice finishes.

In a weird way, that voice makes a lot of sense. When Jack first left, I was a real mess. I used to spend all day crying my eyes out while getting into fights. I never told anyone the real reason why I was mourning; they just assumed that I was grieving over Jack leaving.

I was sad that Jack left, but the fact that he punched me in the face, knocked me unconscious, tied me up on a boat, left me in the middle of the ocean to drown and ruined my deck is obviously something I couldn't just forgive.

"I'll beat Jack on my own terms and by myself! I don't need you!" I declare as I try to stand up before this force pushes me back down.

"**That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order! I don't need your permission to do the very thing that I was born to do! Now go to sleep and when this is over, you'll thank me.**"

"No-"All I can hear is a dark chuckle before my vision blackens.

* * *

**So Yukie is possessed by an evil creature that was born out of her hatred for Jack Atlas...how original right?**

**Yukie: Didn't the same thing happen to Marik outta Duel Monsters?**

**Yes, but you're a girl and you're not gonna try and kill anyone or take over the world. **

**Yukie: You sure about that? *evil laugh***

***sweat drop* Leave a review and stop Yukie from destroying the world. Bye! **


	5. Burning Heart Vs Frozen Heart Part 2

**Yuki means 'snow' which is a bit of foreshadowing to the deck that Yukie/Yuki uses. I've decided to continue this story and Kicking Cherries (aka Chezza) is still going to help me write this even though she's left fanfiction :D**

**Sorry for the five month wait and I hope this chapter will satisfy you. I would like to congratulate K5Rakitan for correctly guessing Yukie's signature card: Ice Queen! You win one request; you can request anything as long as it is in my power to grant. Me and Chezza love the 23 people who favourites this story and the 18 followers. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Two years ago when I left for New Domino City, I was forced to leave the only girl who properly understood me and that's saying something. Yuki helped me a lot back in the Satellite and now it looks like its time for me to return that favour; its time for my burning heart to melt Yukie's frozen heart!

* * *

**Yukie's POV**

I feel weightless, like I'm only just on the brink of consciousness. The last thing I remember was Jack summoning White Night Dragon which broke my heart. I mean it's not enough that he ruined my deck two years ago and abandoned me? But now he has to summon the same card he stole from me two years ago?!

Suddenly a flash of light appears from the corner of my eye, so I turn around and I can see a sort of screen. I peer through it and I can see...well _me _dueling Jack, which makes no sense! I mean I've heard of having an out of body experience, but this just takes the cake. The girl who looks like me (but isn't really me) looks fairly sinister and her blue eyes are as cold as a glacier. She looks dangerous; I really hope she doesn't hurt Jack too badly.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

**Yukie: 2100  
Jack: 2400**

"Now let's see, I control a powerful field spell that has two Age Counters and along with three special monsters. You just have one amazing dragon which you stole from me, the odds obviously favour me!" Yukie chuckles as I tighten my fists.

"I only summoned White Night Dragon because I thought that if you saw your favourite monster, you would calm down!" I exclaim as she stops laughing and narrows her eyes.

"You thought wrong! Now finish your turn so I can start crushing you!" She insists as she stamps her foot on the floor in impatience.

_Let's see, I need to destroy White Night Fort so that my plan can set itself into motion; and I have just the card._

"I activate my face-down card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy White Night Fort! This means that we _can _activate trap cards during each other's turn." I smirk as a cyclone tore across the field and blew away part of the ice field shattered into shreds.

Yuki's eyes narrow, "That is a weak man's move Jack, I'll still win this duel without the help of White Night Fort."

I tutted at her while moving my index finger side to side, "Its all part of my master plan. Now White Night Dragon will attack Snow Fairy (4/1100/700) with Winter Breath," I order as the ice dragon blew out a gush of snowflakes out of its mouth which digitised Snow Fairy.

Yuki tried to stand strong, but the force of the attack managed to knock her off of her feet.

"Ahhhhhhh," she screams as she flies into a wall and left a colossal dent in the wall before falling to her knees.

**Yukie: 200  
Jack: 2400**

I couldn't help but feel concerned; she might have seriously injured herself and what if Yusei found out that I'm responsible.

"Yuki, are you injured?" I ask as she rises to her feet and doesn't speak.

I see her fists slowly tighten as she lifts up her face, there's no mistaking the look of rage on her face.

"I will..._freeze _you." She declares as a flurry of snow emerges from behind her and starts to block my vision.

I take a step back in shock as Cold Sleeper opens up and Snow Fairy returns to the field. Another ice pillar appeared on Yuki's field which made a total of two.

"Cold Sleeper's effect activates, when a monster I control is destroyed, I can select one of my unused monster zones and special summon the destroyed monster at the end of the battle phase. However I can't use the selected monster zone for the rest of the duel or change Snow Fairy's position." She explains as she wipes the trickle of blood that is slowly flowing out of her nose.

_That attack must have hurt her more than she's letting on, what is she trying to prove by withholding her injuries?_

"I end my turn with one face-down." I sigh as Yuki draws a card from her deck.

_If I know Yuki, she'll do all she can to obtain White Night Dragon back. Now come on Yuki, I'm waiting!_

The field got even colder and another turret of ice joined the other two that was on the outskirts of the field. Looks like Frozen Palace got another Age Counter which makes three.

"My field spell now has three Age Counters, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points by 1000." She said as a sparkle of gold light surrounds her.

**Yukie: 1200  
Jack: 2400**

"Now I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards, but I have to discard two cards from my hand. Next I sacrifice Cold Sleeper and Snow Fairy to summon my signature monster, reveal yourself the queen of ice, welcome Ice Queen (8/2900/2100) to the field!" Yuki declares as she slams her card onto her Duel Disk.

The two monsters are surrounded by a ferocious snow blizzard and when it had finally cleared up, a new monster was in its place. Ice Queen is a female monster that has skin as white as snow, long light blue hair that's made of ice, a pink crown and she is wearing a floor-length white dress that is embellished with different colour jewels. To finish, she wielded a sceptre made of ice.

"Now bow down to Her Royal Highness!" Yuki bellows as Ice Queen raises her sceptre and the field is flooded with another snow storm.

I am bloody freezing! This duel feels all too real which is impossible as duels are only holographic simulations.

"Time for me to finish you off Jackie, I activate Ice Queen's special ability! By paying 500 Life Points I can take control of a WATER-Attribute monster on your side of the field until the end of my turn!" She sniggers as Ice Queen raises her sceptre once again and rays of snow surround White Night Dragon, shifting it to Yuki's side of the field.

**Yukie: 700  
Jack: 2400**

Too bad I would be the one having the last laugh!

"I knew you would do anything to get your monster back, that's why you'll always be a loser! I activate Trojan Blast, when a card effect activates and shifts control of a monster I control; I can destroy that monster and inflict damage to you that's equal to that monsters attack points!" I announce as Yuki's face pales.

"But that would mea-ah!" She yelps as White Night Dragon slowly turns red before exploding. Chunks of ice rains down from the ceiling and most of them pelt Yuki.

"I'll be back Jack Atlas! This isn't the last you've seen of Crystal Ice!" She warns me as she hits the ground with a loud 'thud'.

_Crystal Ice? Since when did Yuki suffer from multiple personality disorder? And why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach?_

The field didn't disappear, instead all the ice started to crumble and fall. A particular large icicle falls from the ceiling and plunged into the floor, leaving a giant hole in it.

"Ahhhh, it's all real!" Mina screams as the rest of the ice descends from the ceiling.

Lazar instantly panics at the scene (I'm not surprised, he's the biggest coward I know) and Goodwin just looks curious. I didn't pay that much attention to them as I'm more focused on Yuki who appears to be comatose and she isn't moving, I know that I had to move her before anything falls on her. I sprint over to her, ignoring Mina who is telling me that we should evacuate the room. I manage to reach her in time before a particular large icicle falls from the ceiling, I manage to bundle her in my arms before making my way to the door. Yuki owes me for saving her life; I'm never going to let her forget this.

* * *

**Yukie's POV:**

My eyes snap open and I do not recognise my surroundings, I appear to be in a large room with white walls and an orange carpet floor. To my left is a set of yellow curtains that seem to be covering a large window. The room is tastefully decorated because I see a few shelves, expensive looking paintings and even a bar! It has a long blue counter, a cabinet filled with multiple glass bottles and four blue barstools, I notice that one of them has my jacket, my gloves and my trousers draped across it; my purple boots are placed under the chair.

I sit up and I realise that I am in a large bed with cream sheets and quite a few pillows; a lamp is placed on either side of the headrest. I am confused because the last thing I remember is I was in a duel with Jack and the rest is a blur.

_How did I end up in this room? And more importantly...who undressed me? _I blush at the thought of somebody touching me while I'm unconscious.

I throw the quilt off of my body (I almost regretted leaving this magnificent bed) and it confirmed my suspicions that somebody _had_ undressed me as I wasn't wearing my trousers. My current articles of clothing are my underwear, my choker, my purple top and my black socks. I walk over to the barstool where my clothes are and before I can put them on, the door to this room opened and a familiar face walks in.

It's Jack and I note that he is wearing a white trench coat, white boots that stop mid-calf, black trousers and a necklace with a strange pendant.

Most girls in my situation would instantly cover themselves if they were in my position, others would shout at the person to leave so that they can get dressed. I on the other hand remained perfectly calm because its not like I'm naked, the only thing Jack can see is my legs and he's seen them plenty of times...nothing perverted!

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards, "Have a nice sleep? You've been asleep for a few hours, and just in case you're wondering its 11:33pm. I had this duel against Hunter Pace and of course I won."

I examine Jack carefully; he looks exactly the same as he did in the Satellite except a bit...happier I guess.

"Still the same Jack I see, so what happened in our duel? Did I win?" I ask as I adjust my blue headband.

He pauses for a few seconds before walking behind the bar, "Do you want a drink?" He asks as he opens the cabinet door.

_Its not like Jack to avoid a question about dueling...I'm scared._

I decide that I might as well play Jack's game; I sit on one of the barstools and cross my bare legs.

"Plain old water will do." I reply as I lean my head on my right arm.

I am actually parched; my throat feels so damn dry.

Jack disappears under the counter and throws a bottle of chilled mineral water at me. I have decent reflexes (when you live in the Satellite sector it pays to be quick) so I manage to catch the water. I rest it across my forehead (because I feel a bit too hot) before I opening it. Jack pulls an unfamiliar glass bottle out of the cabinet before pouring a small amount of the amber liquid into his glass, he quickly downs it and the smell tells me that its brandy.

_Whisky makes you frisky, brandy makes you randy and rum makes you dumb, _immediately pops into my head. Its this immature saying that Crow once taught me. Its strange how some random tidbits of information pop into one's head at the weirdest cues.

"So what happened? How did I end up in here?" I demand as I take a swig out of the bottle.

"You always were impatient; very well I'll tell you. We had a duel and you went completely berserk! You started making all these ice puns and referred to yourself as 'Crystal Ice'. You put up a good fight, but in the end you weren't strong enough to defeat the King. However when you lost the duel, the field didn't disappear like it would in any other duel, it was real. All this ice started to break off and it was falling all over the place, you fell unconscious once you lost the duel and I ended up saving your life." He finishes before tapping the tip of my nose.

My head buzzes with this new information; I can't believe everything that Jack had just told me! _Why would I refer to myself as Crystal Ice? And a real duel? I thought only Psychic Duelists had the power to do that!_

"Crystal Ice? Are you joking? I would never refer to myself as something as _obscure _as that." I answer before rolling my bottle of water up and down the counter.

"I never joke and it did happen." He insists as he grabs bottled water and stands it upright.

_Jack has no reason to lie to me so he could be telling me the truth, plus this would support the voice I heard in my head before I blacked out. But wouldn't that mean that I'm possessed by some kind of...spirit? I'll have to dwell on these details later, right now I need to escape this room and hunt down Yusei._

"I just can't believe it," I murmur before I play with a strand of my hair. "And how did I end up in this room? And who undressed me?"

Jack rolls his eyes, "Isn't it obvious, this is my own personal chambers. And as for the undressed part...its not like this wouldn't be the first time I've undressed you, who had to bandage you every time you got injured during our days in The Enforcers?"

My left eye twitches at his words, how _dare _he touch me without my permission after everything he's put me through in the last two years?!

"You sick pervert! How dare you undress me while I'm unconscious?! Just because I'm from the Satellite sector and you're some big shot in New Domino City, doesn't mean you have the right to do this!" I screech as I grab the water bottle and throw it at him.

Jack manages to duck just in time so the water bottle smacks the drinks cabinet instead. "That was uncalled for Yuki! The only reason I did it was because I didn't want your sweat all over my bed and I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable because I know sleeping in jeans isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

I admit that Jack is right on all counts, but I'm not going to admit that I'm wrong.

"That was very _decent _of you, but why do you even care? Are you forgetting about what you did to me two years ago?" I point out as I stare into Jack's eyes.

I could see he had this look of...guilt (?) in his eyes before he turned his head away.

"I've thought about that day everyday for the past two years, and every day I wish that it had turned out different. My anger gets the best of me at times, you _know _that." He said as I bite my bottom lip.

"I know that, but you had no excuse for doing what you did. You punched me in the face, knocked me unconscious, tied me up and put me in a raft that was drifting out to sea! And for what?! Just so that you could get Yusei's Stardust Dragon card?! What else did you have to gain by taking White Night Dragon?!" I release all of the anger that I've been storing for the past two years.

"I cried for weeks! I rarely got out of bed, showered or even ate! And worst of all, I couldn't tell Yusei or anybody the real reason I was sad. Everybody assumed it was because you left which was partly the reason, but I couldn't tell _anybody _that you were my boyfriend! But what really hurt the most was the fact you only did all this, just so that _you_ could become famous." I start to cry by the time I reach the last sentence.

Even though we were separated by a table, Jack still managed to wrap his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat.

"There there, just let it all out." He pats my back while reciting this.

Jack is lucky that my mind isn't in its right state or else I would have broken his glass cup on the table and use the sharp edge to slit his throat. Within a few minutes I manage to stop my tears and I dry my eyes using the hem of my shirt.

"This never leaves this room, understand?" I frown as I break out of his hold on me.

"Whatever," he shrugs as glare into his eyes.

"God your so obnoxious, what did I ever see in you?" I scowl before massaging my temple with my fingers.

"My charmin' good looks?" He offers before I grab the neck of his shirt.

"Shut it Blondie, just tell me where Yusei is?" I threaten as he grabs my wrist and twists it.

I don't know how Jack did it, but I end up rolling over the counter and Jack has pinned me up against the wall.

"You know I hate it when you call me those irksome nicknames." He grimaces.

"And you know I hate it when you overreact." I counter before we start swapping insults.

"You're unbelievable!"

"I learnt it from the master!"

"Shut it!"

"Make me!"

I don't know how we end up kissing; I mean I don't know who started it. I suppose both of us could have started it, most people would probably blame it on all the 'sexual tension' there is between us. I secretly hate myself for giving into my subconscious desires because its reminding me of how much I missed Jack in these past two years.

* * *

**Chezza:..These two have wayyy too much tension between them and sometimes its just better to release it.**

** Sapphire: WHAT THE HELL?! **

**Chezza: Anyway, review and tell me what YOU want to happen next chapter.**

**Sapphire: We love to hear what our readers think.**

**Both: BYE!**


End file.
